


the dorm

by soetry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Outsider, POV Theodore Nott, Pining, Post-War, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, just realized that that tag is probably appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soetry/pseuds/soetry
Summary: In a hunger for house unity, the administration for Hogwarts decide on alphabetically ordering all returning "eighth" years into dorms - despite their original houses.There's odd arrangements, of course, but somehow Theodore Nott got stuck with Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.A tale of friendship, humour, acceptance, and love.And Theo bloody murdering everyone in sight, because if he has to hear one more "Potter" drawl, or another "Malfoy" hiss, he will definitely do it, without blinking, thank you very much.orin which nott gets stuck with two hot blokes who fancy each other, and he might as well set them up
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 41
Kudos: 428





	1. The Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> this book can be originally found on wattpad, under my account soetrys. this is an exact replica aside from some grammatical corrections. i hope you enjoy!

**"Could you at least try to do something that makes me not want to continue to completely and utterly loathe you?"** Comes the drawl that Theodore Nott surely should've been used to, but alas, even after sharing a dorm with him for over seven years, he still cringed at Draco Malfoy's low, aristocratic voice.

It's just that the git _knows_ he's better than them all.

Theodore sighs as he trudges — along with his luggage — across his new dorm to the bed in the middle since his new dorm mates decided his fate for him as they went to the opposite walls.

"That'd be a shame. McGonagall worked so hard to help us become _best mates_ ," Potter shoots, dryly, and Nott mentally groans.

It was true. Headmistress McGonagall had put together a special meeting for the new dorm mates.

"Hello, Mister Potter, Malfoy, and Nott." She had greeted after taking them away from the feast in the Great Hall. They stood in the corridor, staring longingly back to the Hall. "As you know, you came back for a repeating year of your seventh, along with many other students your age, correct?"

The boys nodded, confused as to why she asked a blatantly obvious question.

"As Mister Potter already knows — given that Miss Granger was a large part of it — we are promoting inter-house unity to an extreme for our returning... eighth years, as you will," she continued, "All of the eighth years will be taking residence in the East Tower."

It seemed that Malfoy and Potter both knew this, while Theodore was left quite surprised. Sharing a common room with a bunch of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors didn't sound at all elating, and actually quite dangerous.

Nonetheless, Theo held his tongue, unlike Potter. "Sorry, professor, but why are you telling us this, now?"

McGonagall suddenly took on a grave expression. "The council and I had decided the best way to spread unity was to alphabetize the students into pairs of three and then letting them be dorm mates. It really mixed up the students, and... Well, interesting groups were formed."

Theodore, being his intellectual self, was the first to catch on. "No," he said automatically but amended at his headmistress' expression. "I mean, professor, they'll kill each other. The idea is insane, so if you plan on carrying it out, please put me in a different dorm."

McGonagall took on an apologetic look. "Believe my sympathy, Mister Nott, but we're keeping this arrangement."

Finally, the other two had caught on. Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked in a mixture of distressed and disgusted, and Potter just about exploded.

" _Share a dorm with him?!_ " He had neared a shriek, and McGonagall looked on disapprovingly. He ignored it. "Professor, look; I respect you, fully, and I know you're brilliant, but _come on!_ You can't possibly think it's a good idea to room us together."

Theo couldn't say he disagreed.

McGonagall turned stern. "I do think it's a smart decision, considering that your two's little bickerings have become quite obnoxious over the past six years, and I supposed that a war would settle it into a silly rivalry that you both would grow out of."

Theo felt extremely uncomfortable. He wished he just got roomed with Blaise Zabini, or someone else.

McGonagall continued. "I put my faith in both of you to become the men you have been growing to be, and to develop acquaintance with each other. I also put my faith into Mister Nott, to his abilities, and strongly believe he will be able to hold back any rough arguments that may arise."

They all looked to Theo, who felt a little sick. Malfoy was literally the only classmate he couldn't beat in late-night Slytherin duels. And of course: how on _Earth_ was he supposed to 'hold back' the most powerful wizard in the world?! He defeated the Dark Lord for goodness' sake! Theo stood no chance.

Again, though, he simply nodded, aware that his face was probably tinted green.

McGonagall sent a concerned glance to Theo, before looking to all of them. "I warned you beforehand, considering that Miss Granger shouldn't trouble herself with your reactions if she announced this in the eighth year common room. Please keep this information to yourselves, and do not cause too much of a scene in the East Tower. You are dismissed."

And they did. Granger had declared that Jones, Longbottom, and Macmillan were to share a dorm, much to the three's relief (considering some of the earlier arrangements), when she saw the next and paled. Nott had groaned, and Blaise looked on to him and Malfoy in confusion until Granger — with a shaky voice — announced their group:

"Next is Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott – " she sends Theo an apologetic glance " – and Harry Potter."

The room silenced and watched as Potter slowly dragged his body and chest to the two Slytherins, and settled uncomfortably next to Theo, pointedly ignoring Malfoy and Blaise.

Theo had looked distastefully down, Potter was bright red, and Malfoy was grimacing in an unattractive way.

That is, until Theo's former best mate and current enemy, Blaise Zabini, broke out into fits of laughter. Soon followed Weasley, and then the whole room broke out. Even Granger was giggling.

The three boys were flushed, and Theo groaned, once again.

And now, they're here. And Theo hasn't missed a second of their arguing.

He opened his trunk, and ignoring the other two boys, searched for his night clothes.

"Oh, _sure_ , let's all be best friends," Malfoy drawled, again. "Why need Granger and Weasley, when you have me and Nott?"

Theo arose from his internal monologue, and whisked around at the mention of his name, effectively hitting his head on the top of his chest. Wincing, he stood, stumbling only a tad.

The two seekers were staring at him, and he felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Hi," he says, dumbly, grasping his nightclothes, tightly. He watches as Malfoy rolls his eyes, and Potter looks a tad amused.

"Nott," the latter greets.

"Please, Nott, do not talk to him. The Gryffindor is going to spoil our intelligence with his irritating verbal etiquette," Malfoy says, eyes flickering to Potter.

Potter accepts the challenge and looks to Nott. "Look, I know we haven't been properly introduced, and haven't gotten to know each other, but I'm sure we can become friends here."

Malfoy sneers at Potter. "Like he wants to fraternize with _you_. You, who has been frowning at Slytherin ever since you set foot inside the castle."

"Well, maybe because I met someone who was gonna be in Slytherin, and was definitely not impressive," Potter shot. "Nott, I doubt you're anything like our dorm mate here, who believes that he's a necessity to everyone, and has a severe superiority complex."

"It's not a superiority complex if it's just that I'm _better_ than you," Malfoy drawled. "And look, Nott – "

"Nope, nope, nope." Theo sprints across the room to the door. "Do not include me in your silly fights. I will not be choosing aside, and am just here for my education. Good luck with not killing each other, I'm going to go take a shower."

Leaving them incredulous, he fled.

△▼

"Well, at least you're not sharing with Weasley," Blaise says, stretching on his bed. "Honestly, the boy is an oaf."

"You've fancied Weasley since our fifth year, Blaise," Theo points out, grumpily.

"He is rather attractive, isn't he? I do hope he comes back from the shower without a shirt," Blaise comments, absentmindedly.

Theo groans as he leans back next Blaise on the boy's bed. He escaped here after a quick scope out of his room to see both boys gone to the showers. He quickly headed here, passing a flustered Weasley.

"What did you do to him, by the way?" Theo asks, curiously.

"Just gave him a peek," Blaise dismisses. "Anyways, you're in gay heaven. Draco isn't at all bad on the eyes, and come on, we _all_ know Potter is one of the sexiest men in the world."

Theo flushed but nonetheless argued. "Most people just think that because he's the 'Saviour'."

"Look at his arms and tell me that his title granted him it. No, the bloke is just hot. Anyways, didn't you used to fancy Potter?" Blaise furrows his eyebrows.

Theo looks away, finding the ceiling very interesting.

"You totally did! Like, in third – no... Oh, no way!" Blaise exclaims, jumping up. "You've liked both Potter _and_ Draco!"

Theo grits his teeth. "Okay, unfair. Everyone liked either Potter or Diggory fourth year, and Malfoy passed puberty with an Outstanding in third. I'm not gay."

Blaise laughs. "True. Besides your sexuality part. Are you gonna make a move on one of them?"

Theo looks horrified. "No way!"

"Why not?" Blaise frowns. "You're not a bad looking bloke."

Theo flushes. "Shuddup. They're both straight, and I'm not even gay."

Blaise stares at him.

Theo blinks.

Blaise breaks into laughter. He chokes. "Draco – Malfoy – _straight?!_ With his perfectly styled hair, and expensive, in style clothing?! Don't make me laugh anymore, Theodore, I'm dying."

"He's... gay?" Theo splutters.

"Of course!" Blaise smiles. "And Potter, by the way, is _totally_ bisexual."

"How do you even know that?" Theo frowns.

"I don't." Blaise shrugs. "But my radar was beeping when he sat next to you earlier, and I think he likes the prospect of sharing a dorm with people other than his best mates."

"We're not any better," Theo murmurs. "His arch enemy, and a random bloke who was on the wrong side of the war."

Blaise frowns. "Potter doesn't work that way. He'd forgive you, hell, even Draco, if you guys tried. And anyway I was talking about how he'd be happy to have the opportunity of fucking. He'll think with his dick."

Theo flushes red. "Why must you have such a dirty mouth?"

"You love it." Blaise winks, then the door opens to reveal, indeed, a shirtless Ronald Weasley.

Blaise licks his lips, and the freckle-covered chest turns red, and the two Slytherins watch in amazement as it travels up Weasley's spine, past his neck, and blends the freckles together.

Theo almost vomits.

"Well, I have to go, now." He stands, clumsily. He's always been clumsy, and stress, nervousness, and surprise often increase it.

Weasley pleads for him to stay with his eyes, but Blaise gives him a murderous look, and Theo passes on a hex from a wizard who's practiced dark magic, thank you very much.

"Goodnight, Blaise," Theo waves, but is stopped by Weasley asking him something.

"How's Harry?" he quires.

Theo gnaws his lip. "They're being quite vicious with each other. I'm almost scared to fall asleep in a room with the two of them."

Weasley's eyes widen a little. Theo often chooses to stay remarkably silent during lessons and dinner, so his joking may be surprising. He just prefers to observe, rather than indulge in the... _adventures_ some students choose to take.

"Oh. Well, tell him all the luck, and that I can't come over tonight because 'Mione and I are doing... something." Weasley clears his throat.

Blaise snorts, and looking over, a pout is present. "I wonder what 'something' is," he mocks, smirking at Weasley's flush that travels, once again.

Theo rolls his eyes.

"Just pass the message, will you?" Weasley asks, crossing his arms self-consciously.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Theo assures, before racing out of the room.

Poor Weasley. Blaise _is_ truly awful with his handsome looks.

Theo hesitantly walks back to his own dorm, sighing when he hears more arguing coming from inside.

He opens the door, causing them to fall silent.

They sit on their respective, opposite sides, and contently watch Theo walk across the room.

Malfoy clears his throat. "So, where were you? You went to shower before us, but never came back."

Theo's stomach lurches, and he wonders if they were talking about him. "Blaise's," he answers, shortly, but the other two don't miss the unease in his tone.

"Oh," Potter pipes. "How's Ron?"

"He's doing fine," Theo clears his throat, and busies himself with his toiletries and bedtime routine supplies. "Told me to tell you that he won't be visiting tonight because he's doing something with Granger."

Malfoy snorts, and Potter chuckles. "Okay. Thanks."

Theo disappears to brush his teeth, but when he comes back they've continued arguing.

Not in the mood to help McGonagall's plan to inter-house unity, he falls to his bed, closes the curtains, and falls asleep.


	2. Attractive Stalkers and Arising Problems

**Theo awoke to the curtains of his new bed, in his new dorm, with his new dorm mates.**

He quietly stretched and cracked some tense muscles. He wiped a hand over his face before wiping the curtains away to have sunlight stream through.

He grunts before sliding out of bed and casts Tempus. He always woke earlier than the other boys, and this was no different. He glanced at Malfoy's closed-curtain bed, then to Potter's whose curtains were only closed halfway.

The room was sort of in the shape of a pentagon. The door was at its base, along with Potter's and Malfoy's chests at its sides, and Malfoy's bed was to the right, whereas Potter's to the left. Two windows separated the spaces between Theo's and the other two's beds, and Theo's was at the point of the room. His chest was against the foot of his bed like his old dorm. There were seats at the two windows, and the sheets decorating the beds, and the theme color was a dark purple — no more segregation to the eighth year students. They still wore their house badge on their robes, but with a purple badge underneath to show they were eighth years.

Strange, honestly, because after they leave, the East Tower will once again be empty, and eighth years will no longer exist.

He let his eyes settle on Potter's bed. They scan over the boy, appreciatively. His shirt rode a tad, displaying a sliver of tan, smooth skin covering obvious muscles. How did Potter even pack...

Theo snapped his eyes away, flushed. Shaking his head, he quickly dressed into his robes, and descended to the common room, to wait for Blaise.

△▼

"I haven't any idea as to what they were doing. They kept the curtains open, so at first, I thought they were into exhibitionism, but then they cast a Silencing charm, and just started talking! With literally no sexual intent! It was insane!" Blaise rambles on, grumbling about how Granger is probably boring in bed, or how Weasley is just in the closet, waiting for Prince Charming to save him.

"I assume his Prince Charming is tall, dark, and handsome?" Theo cracks a grin.

Blaise smirks. "Well, of course, Theodore. And has a remarkably white smile," he flashes his pearly whites.

Theo laughs as they walk into the Great Hall. He's become more talkative since the war, and he assumes he's just become more confident now that his parents are locked up, and his brother, Leonardo, and he are in the care of their considerably more sane aunt and uncle. His parents monitored his every action and word and constantly criticized his decisions. When his brother was born, thirteen years after his own birth, they put even more pressure on him. _Why aren't you studying the Dark Arts more? Were you talking to that Muggle Born, again? If you're to be a role model for Leonardo, then you have to have the highest marks in your year!_

But all they wanted was for him to be engaged in the Dark Arts so he can become a little Death Eater like them, then join the Dark Lord's ranks, then have little Death Eater children with some pure-blood wife that was probably a Death Eater, too, but all that got him was a bad reputation and them a life sentence in Azkaban.

Honestly, they need to get their priorities straight.

So, Theo left Leo, his brother, with his aunt and uncle with the intent of passing his NEWTS, getting a job, and raising Leo in the exact opposite ways of his parents. He'd be accepting, caring, and actually useful.

Theo breathes, deeply, nodding and pretending to listen to Blaise blabber on about Weasley's freckles or something. They sit at the Slytherin table, grabbing their breakfasts.

"...and then his parrot said, "I like geese!", and then there was a hybrid of two Muggle creatures standing right in my dorm."

Theo nods, spreading jam across a piece of toast.

"Theodore Nott!" Blaise admonishes but looks a bit humored. "Why aren't you listening to me?!"

Theo smiles, sheepishly, then promptly bites his toast. "Sorry. Just zoned out."

Blaise rolls his eyes, but smiles. He suddenly whips his head around, then turns again, jabbing his finger to the entrance of the hall. "There's Weasley, Potter, and Granger. Think they're gonna almost get murdered again, this year?"

Theo snorts. "Most likely. They kind of attract trouble."

Blaise nods, collecting food on his plate. "Mostly Potter, though. The other two just get dragged along."

They eat mostly, greeting some familiar, younger Slytherins, and some eighth years. Soon Malfoy walks in, at his side is Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle. A little Slytherin, maybe a second year, follows them, grasping Parkinson's robes — which appears to highly annoy her. Theo watches as they sit down a way down from him and Blaise, and wonders when Blaise chose him over them.

"You were much more approving," Blaise reads his mind and smiles when Theo raises his eyebrow. "If I told fifth year Draco Malfoy that I was pansexual, he'd sock me out, probably speaking rubbish about pure-blood importance. He, along with Parkinson, Goyle, and the whole school, knows now, but I still prefer you over them. We're just platonically compatible."

Theo grins at him, taking one of his slices of bacon. "You love me, don't you, Zabini?" he teases, lightly.

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Don't push your luck, Nott. Oh, and by the way, Potter's coming over here."

Head whisking to the Gryffindor table, his eyes widen when he sees that Potter is indeed walking this way with a determined look on his face. Theo groans, pitifully, and Blaise snorts before engaging in a conversation with Millicent Bulstrode about the effects of wearing dragonhide heels in rocky locations.

Potter plops down in the seat next to him. "Mind if I sit here?" He gives a boyishly charming smile to Theo.

"I'd rather you not," Theo replies, dryly, sipping from his goblet.

Potter sighs. "Look, Nott. I'm sorry for trying to make you go against Malfoy in some power strike. He just angers me beyond belief, sometimes, and I lost control. We seem to make everything into a competition, even if it might lose the opportunity to gain a friend."

Theo stares at Potter, dumbfounded. "O–Okay?"

Potter beams. "Great. Can we shake on it?" He holds out his hand.

Theo bites his lip, before raising his hand to shake with Potter.

Then, triumphantly, Potter smirks past his shoulder. Theo drops his hand and looks back to Malfoy, who is stabbing his egg with enough force to move a Hungarian Horntail.

Theo groans then glares icily at Potter. The latter has the decency to look apologetic and pats him on the back before returning to his respective table.

Blaise glances over the rim of his goblet to Theo. "So much for the _opportunity_ _to gain a friend_. How very Slytherin of him. I approve."

Theo sighs then bites harshly into a breakfast sausage. "I don't," he responds, sullenly. Malfoy continues to study him.

"Come on, Theo. Think about the possibilities! With them pining over you, you could have anything you want!"

" _Pining over me_?" Theo's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Yeah. They're gonna be competing to see who can break you enough to want to join their side of the dorm. You can definitely use this to your advantage." Blaise looks off, thoughtfully. "With Potter's influence, and Draco's money... Mmm. And their bodies altogether."

Theo cringes, but flushes all the same, ignoring Blaise's rants about the two handsome boys.

He really just wants to go home to Leo.

△▼

Blaise and Theo plop their books and supplies atop the desk in Potions.

After a series of Potter/Malfoy insults spoken right over their heads during lunch, they were quite wary. Theo was starting to loathe the headmistress with a passion.

He ignored the feeling of someone watching him as he unpacked his bag. He was at a three-person desk near the side, yet he already knew which three sat in the back of the classroom. He ignored it, along with the feeling of delight coursing through his body at the thought of Potter's intense gaze upon him. Attempting to figure him out.

Theo groans, and as usual, Blaise laughs at him.

Then he pouts. "No fair you got Potter looking your way. I wish Weasley would even glance at me. He's too preoccupied with Granger and their secret talks."

Theo rolls his eyes, grunting at the prospect of yet another class with Potter. Of course, most of the eighth year's classes would be the same, since their group was quite small, but he had one class where Malfoy didn't attend, and he was hoping that it'd be the same for Potter.

But, no. All of his classes today included Potter.

"And here comes Choice Number Two, Draco Malfoy. Aren't you elated, Theodore?" Blaise lightly teases, but the reassuring hand on Theo's arm is comforting.

But it doesn't help, because now he feels _two_ pairs of eyes trained on him, and he felt inexplicably uncomfortable.

He heard Parkinson and Goyle call to Malfoy, where she was eyeing Bulstrode with the clear message of _Malfoy_ _is sitting here, get the fuck up._ But Malfoy didn't sit next to them. No, he sat next to _Theo_.

Theo had the fortune of his past classes having only two-person seats, or one. But of course crazy, old Slughorn had groups of three working together, because three is just Theo's lucky number.

"Hello, Blaise, Nott," Malfoy gives his trademark smirk in Theo's direction, and Theo has to think back to when it started looking appealing. Blaise greets Malfoy back, and Theo does, too.

But Malfoy looks back to Potter, and when he grins, maliciously, Theo can almos _t hear_ the anger boiling inside of Potter.

"How's your day been, Nott?" Malfoy leans on the table with his elbow and surprisingly looks like he genuinely wants to know.

Theo looks at him, wearily. "I certainly have had better."

Malfoy gives a small shrug, looking a tad sheepish himself, but still looks victorious at the small success against Potter.

Theo sighs as Professor Slughorn enters the classroom.

△▼

"They're waiting for me in there!" Theo whines as he closes the door of Blaise and Weasley's dorm.

Blaise looks up from his book, and Weasley quickly moves his gaze from Blaise to Theo.

"What?" Blaise raises an eyebrow.

"They're waiting for me to go in there," Theo repeats, plopping down on the edge of Blaise's bed.

Indeed they were! Theo had opened the door after his shower to be met with the two boys sitting on their beds and calmly talking — which was terrifying enough — and they were motioning to his bed whilst doing so.

They were waiting for him!

Blaise sighs. "You're gonna have to go in there soon. Why not just now?"

"They're being civilized while they're conversing about my doom. I'm avoiding that place as much as I can, love," Theo clarifies.

Weasley snorts.

The Slytherins look to him.

He flushes, scratching the back of his head. "Hi?"

"What do you know, Weasley?" Blaise arches a brow.

Weasley gnaws his lip, covering his face with his pillow. "I'd rather not indulge my knowledge."

"Has Potter been speaking to you about me? Or Malfoy?" Theo asks.

"Nothing more than usual," Weasley mumbles. "And I honestly don't know what he's planning. All I know is that they've come to a... an agreement."

Theo bites his tongue. He doesn't like pushy people. His parents were pushy people. Weasley is just trying to be a good friend to Potter, and Theo isn't gonna press him.

Even though he _really_ wants to.

"Okay," he says.

"Okay?" The other two say in unison.

"Okay," Theo smiles at the redhead. "But do you know how to get past him without him seeing you?" Theo halfway jokes.

Weasley cracks a smile. "Sorry, mate. Don't know how to. Tell him I'll be over in a second, though."

Theo nods, relieved that someone will be in the room with them. He gives them a farewell, then ventures back to his dorm.

While passing what seems to be Boyle's dormitory, he sees Granger talking to a panicked-looking Parkinson. Curious, he nears, but then Granger slams the door shut after pushing Parkinson in.

No fair.

Groaning, Theo drags his body to his dorm. He opens the door and promptly ignores the two enemies waiting for him.

"Hey, Nott," they greet, simultaneously.

He continues to ignore them.

"Aw, come on, Nott," Potter says.

"We're just trying to be civil," Malfoy adds.

Theo spins. "By competing with each other to see who can become my friend first? This is barbaric! You two can try what you want, but I'm not breaking. Just leave me alone."

The two stare at the normally quiet boy, for a while, and Theo grows self-conscious.

Then their expressions change, and Theo glares.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" he sighs.

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

He groans as the determined Gryffindor, and the stubborn Slytherin, walk over to him.

"You'll crack, buddy," Potter pats his back.

"And then you won't even have to worry about us," Malfoy reassures, smiling.

Theo rolls his eyes at the two in front of him. It's really not fair. They're both considerably taller and more muscular than him. And he gets easily intimidated.

Abruptly, the door swings open. They all turn to see a flustered Weasley.

"Why in damnation are you always blushing, Weasley?" Theo asks, kind of fondly. He'd like to think they get along.

"Shuddup, Nott." Weasley flushes darker and glares playfully at Theo. Theo laughs.

Potter and Malfoy stare bewildered at the scene before them. "How on Earth..." Malfoy mutters.

"How did you...? Why are you two..." Potter stares at Weasley.

The ginger shrugs. "I didn't follow him around like a lunatic, Harry. Honestly, you two are kinda psychotic."

Malfoy hisses a harsh — yet softer then they used to be — insult in Weasley's direction before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Potter looks to Theo and opens his mouth to say something, but Weasley cuts him off. "Come on, Harry. Let the bloke get some sleep."

Potter clenches his sharp jaw, but then nods, throwing a good night to Theo before motioning Weasley to something on his bed.

Theo sighs, then goes to sleep, shutting his curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, basically, harry and draco are now going to be fighting for theo's friendship and overall favor! also, i think i'll be able to post a chapter every day until the story is completed. hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one's more of harry and draco torturing theo ;)


	3. Abusing the Soft Spot

**Oh, Theo is about fed up.**

It's literally been six days into the school year, and he's already exhausted.

Not from work (that all comes easily to him) but from his two new, bloody dorm mates.

It's the first Sunday of term, and he watches as both of his stalkers walk out of the hall, McGonagall following, shortly. Theo stuffs his face with a piece of toast before saying a quick bye to Blaise and running out.

He sees Potter and Malfoy taking the way to the dorm, and McGonagall taking a different route.

He catches up to her. "Professor!"

She turns, eyebrow raised at him. "Mister Nott."

"Hi," he breathes, heavily, from having run. "You need to do something about the living arrangement."

"Do I?" McGonagall quires. "Why? Are Misters Malfoy and Potter harming you?" 

Theo hesitates. They weren't _physically_ harming him, but _mentally_ he can feel himself floating away. Surely that'd be enough to move him?

Instead, he answers:

"Not really, but they're being incredibly annoying," he nods.

McGonagall gives a surprising chuckle. "They're teenage boys. You can't expect anything less of them. I know you're more mature for your age, but understand that those two are born competitors. They enjoy fighting. And I just saw them in a deep conversation without throwing an insult, so I believe this is helping everybody. Now, please excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Theo gapes after her.

△▼

Okay, even after everything, Theo wasn't expecting this.

After his talk with McGonagall, he thought he'd drop by the dorm to get his supplies for the library — his solitude. But then he walked in, and... and...

And Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were shirtless.

Yes, very, very shirtless, and they were sitting on their beds, shirtless, with bare chests, and strong bodies, and pale skin and tan skin and they looked smooth, and Theo whimpered, quietly.

Potter was the first to look up. He was polishing his wand, slowly stroking it, and he gave a smile that was probably supposed to look genuine but just looked sinister.

Malfoy looked up then, from his station of sorting through some parchments from his bag, and he didn't even _try_ to conceal his grin.

"Hello, Nott," the blonde purred.

"Nott, we weren't expecting you so early," Potter says, still stroking his bloody wand.

Theo whimpered, a tad louder.

Even though he knew it wasn't true, even though Blaise knew it wasn't true, even though everyone knew it wasn't fucking true, he repeats this in his head;

_I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay..._

He walks, stiffly, to his bed, nodding to them, trying his best to act nonchalant.

He keeps his back to them and blindly shuffles through his chest for his books and some parchment to start on his stupid Runes essay.

Abruptly, he feels a presence behind him, bending over his bent body(no pun intended).

"Need help?" The smooth, yet posh voice slithers through his ear.

Theo almost whines at the sensation. "I'm f-fine."

He feels another body at his side, and a tan chest is in his view. "Really, let me help," Potter whispers.

"I insist," Malfoy says in his ear, once again.

_Why do I have to be such a virgin?!_ Theo mentally groans to the wizarding gods.

Theo is _this_ close to wrapping his arms around _one_ of them when the door opens.

The three male dorm mates spin to see Weasley and Granger gaping in the doorway.

Theo pushes past the two shirtless boys, then past the two gaping interrupters, and flees the scene.

"Honestly, Harry." Granger looks disappointed.

"Blimey, mate. That's just rude," Weasley frowns.

Potter shrugs. "Worth a shot. Think I'm getting closer."

Malfoy snorts. "He was _totally_ looking more at me."

Potter rolls his eyes, but neither of his best friends miss the way he smiles softly at the blonde's back.

But no one noticed the way they were _both_ staring at each other's bodies earlier.

△▼

That was their new method. They started trying to _seduce_ Theo. It was terrible. Theo kept on having to see the two hottest boys in their school in the bare minimum of clothes and was getting excessively flirted on by them, and it was just _terrible._

But of course, when he told _Blaise_ this, Blaise said he was being a little whining baby.

"That literally sounds like paradise, Theodore," he moans during dinner once. "I'm coming over after dinner. I _have_ to see this."

And so, Theo took Blaise to his dorm, grudgingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Theo scolds, and Blaise rolls his eyes. Theo opens the door.

Indeed, both boys were decidedly shirtless today and were studying on their beds.

"Oh, lord, this is delicious," Blaise praises, leaning against the door.

The two look up at the open pansexual, and Potter blushes a bit, while Malfoy — knowing Blaise — rolls his eyes.

Blaise grins. "Why does Theo always get this treat? Honestly not fair at all. Weasley hasn't taken his shirt off since the first day. Hello, Draco, Potter."

"Blaise," Draco says, shortly.

"Hey, Zabini." Potter waves a little.

Blaise walks over to Theo's bed, laying on it, but continues to watch the other two.

Theo rolls his eyes, sliding in next to him, but pointedly avoiding his dorm mates' eyes.

Ignoring their heated stares, he looks to Blaise. "Can I stay at yours, tonight?"

Blaise tuts. "Sorry, mate, but I got a meeting with someone."

Theo furrows his eyebrows. "That Ravenclaw?"

Blaise nods, smiling. "Mighty fine, aren't they?"

Theo shrugs, but Potter seems interested in the topic. "You're dating someone?"

Theo and Blaise chuckle at him, leaving Potter, and Malfoy, confused.

Theo shakes his head, grinning at the two boys, while Blaise pipes up. "Blaise Zabini does _not_ date."

Both Malfoy's and Potter's eyes linger on Theo's laughing face enough to make him uncomfortable. Potter clears up first, shaking his head. "Really? Oh."

"What, you sexy beast?" Blaise asks, defensively, but smiling a tad at the flush on Potter's neck.

"Nothing, it's just," Potter stammers, "Ron thought you were interested in him." He seems to measure his words carefully.

"Mmm," Blaise trails, thinking about Weasley. Then he shakes his head. "Isn't he a little preoccupied with Granger?"

Potter opens his mouth, then closes it quickly, nodding with a smile, before looking back to his book.

Theo and Blaise share dumbfounded glances, but let it go all the same.

"I'd always thought the sexual tension between you and Longbottom was better, anyway," Theo mutters to him, sifting through his homework.

Blaise sighs, wistfully. "Oh, it is, but he and Abbott have been eyeing each other too much to be comfortable with, honestly. I don't see a drop of homo in him. Used to," he adds, "but unfortunately not anymore."

"Yet you see some in Weasley?" Theo glances up.

Blaise continues to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know what I see in him," he says, truthfully, almost sheepishly. Theo grins at him, and he winks.

Abruptly, Theo notices that his two dorm mates have successfully listened to their entire conversation, and the two quickly look away when he acknowledges them.

He rolls his eyes, but Blaise takes it in, smiling, fondly. "I think it's cute," he says, lowly enough for neither of the boys to hear. "They're really competitive, but it's all over you."

"No, it's all over victory and a winner to their rivalry," Theo snaps, and that catches the other two attentions. He flushes but waves them off, dismissively.

Blaise turns to Malfoy. "Hey, Draco, you got any fancies?"

Potter suddenly becomes exceedingly interested.

Malfoy turns, quickly, sniffing loudly, and studying his book without really reading. "No, not really."

Blaise rolls his eyes. "You're hurting Slytherin's reputation by lying so obviously, Draco."

Malfoy glares, giving him a pretty view of his middle finger, before turning to his book to fake-study again. Blaise gives Theo a look, and Theo sighs, shooting a quick glare to Blaise.

"Come on, Malfoy," Theo urges, and Blaise smirks. "Do you fancy anyone?"

Malfoy looks pained, as he sends Theo a look that is desperately trying to conceal anger. He glances at Potter before speaking. "Yes," he whispers, grudgingly.

"Well, who, then?" Potter presses, suddenly sitting-up-right-intrigued. "Parkinson?"

Blaise barely stifles a snort. Malfoy continues to stare at his book.

"Draco," Blaise says, sing-songingly. "Who is it?"

As they continue to annoy Malfoy, Theo's inner Hufflepuff urges him to stop it. "Okay, lay off it, guys," he says, and Malfoy looks, gratefully, at him. "His own secrets aren't hurting anybody."

Potter follows Theo's order without hesitation, but Blaise — who isn't fighting for Theo's friendship — glares at him. "It's hurting my reputation as gossip queen," he sniffs. "What about you, Potter? You got a fancy?"

They all look at Potter.

He smirks, playfully. "Guess that's for me to know."

"Cheeky," Draco drawls, but Theo could've sworn there was a hint of a smile.

"I love it," Blaise winks to Potter.

Theo rolls his eyes at the three, wondering how the hell he ended up in his current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, next chapter is from harry's pov, and it's pretty fun :) hope you enjoyed this one; kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated <3


	4. Confusing Realizations and their Consequences

**Harry James Potter was not completely sure of his sexuality.**

Really he didn't see it as a big deal — Blaise Zabini has been an open pansexual for a couple of years now, and plenty of people still like him. Even Ron, who, although he hasn't come out yet, is bi, and when he came to this conclusion no one treated him differently. When they didn't know, of course. (That's a funny thought. He's the same person as before — personality exactly the same — but with just _one_ change in his identity, a person might despise him. How so very _odd._ )

Honestly, Harry didn't think it was a big deal.

He admitted to himself that maybe he was a little keen on Cedric Diggory, just a bit, in his fourth year — what with his charms, abilities, and kindness. And he grudgingly reminded himself from time to time about what he thought of Viktor Krum when he first saw him on a broomstick.

But it was different now.

Back then, Harry had a purpose. And he doubted that anyone would think of his sexuality after the Triwizard Tournament's turn of events. Back then, no one worried about that. Back then, he was to defeat the Terrorizer of the Wizarding World.

What Harry _didn't_ know, was that they expected him to settle down with a wife and have little, heroic Potter children.

He was sure that he wasn't completely homosexual. He did like Cho Chang in that same year he discovered his wandering mind of the same gender. And he really thought Ginny was beautiful in sixth year. But now, Ginny was interested in Quidditch, Quidditch, and Luna Lovegood, so he wasn't exactly a thought on her mind, but nor was she on his. And Merlin knows where Cho is, bless her soul.

So, sure, Harry wasn't certain about his sexual preferences. But, Harry was certain about something.

Since their new obsession with befriending Theodore Nott began, he accompanied his old rival, Draco Malfoy. They made an agreement, and they stuck to it. They shared thoughts, gave answers, and even wandered their new discovery of Theo's sexuality together (which they, of course, got a healthy hint about from Zabini).

So, although they were somewhat "companions", Harry was certain on this fact:

Draco fucking Malfoy was not supposed to look so damn good in just his boxers.

△▼

Harry sighs, rubbing his face from emotion, as he sits in his space at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny snickers at his tired expression, and nudges his side, urging her _c_ _ompletely hilarious and harmless_ joke. "Malfoy been keeping you up, eh, Harry?"

Harry rolls his eyes, snapping, "No, but maybe Luna will, tonight, don't you think?"

Ginny growls but leaves him alone. Ron, who just sat down after him, chuckles.

"How's it going with Theo and the dorm?" he asks, buttering his toast, messily, to get the thing in his mouth faster.

"Theo?" Harry arches an eyebrow at Nott's first name. Ron merely shrugs. "And bloody perfect," he rolls his eyes. He sighs. "How did you do it, eh? Make him like you, that is."

"He _didn't_ make him. He wasn't pushy," Ginny comments, who has apparently forgiven Harry for his harsh words to her — she just knows it — future wife. "Nott doesn't like pushy people." Ron nods, approvingly.

"How do you know?" Harry asks, accusingly.

"I'm observant. Unlike you, Glasses," Ginny teases, pushing his round glasses up his nose for him.

After a moment, Ron pipes up. "Did Blaise spend the night?" Ron quires, trying to look uninterested.

Hermione swings in, her hair looking even busier than normal, and her face flushed. Harry notes that her lips look a bit swollen. "Yes, he did. I saw him leave Theo's. Are they dating, Harry?"

"No," Harry and Ron say, simultaneously. They look at each other.

"Theo isn't dating anyone. Malfoy and I would've already found out," Harry says, wincing when he felt himself almost say _Draco._

Ron shrugs. "They don't act like a couple at all. Blaise braids Theo's hair, sure, but he also tells him his sexual ventures in full detail," Ron shivers, but Harry could've thought he saw a flicker of jealousy. "Honestly, they act like Harry and me."

Hermione goes to comment on that, but Harry cuts her off. "Now, not to spoil you getting away with it, but why are you looking like you just came back from a pornographic movie?"

Hermione glares at him and huffs. "I don't look _that_ bad."

"Yeah, you do, whatever a cornophapic loony is," Ginny says, carelessly. "Anyways, to answer your question, Harry, she's been on little flings with Parkinson, I presume."

Ron gapes, and Harry's eyes widen into saucers.

"I-I have not!" Hermione stammers. "I've just- just rushed here! Thought I was to be late."

"Sure, Granger," a posh voice drawls. They turn to see a satisfied Draco Malfoy standing a foot behind Harry, smirking. "No funny business going on here — just didn't want to miss breakfast, that still has thirty minutes to go."

Note the nudge to Harry's side at the blonde's presence, Ginny laughs, giving Malfoy an approving smile. Malfoy looks bewildered but merely flashes his infamous smirk. Ron smiles at his eggs, and Hermione huffs.

"Right when I think you're tolerable, you say things like this, Draco." She chews on bacon.

See, why can't _Harry_ call him Draco?

 _You're the only thing stopping yourself,_ his inner thoughts remind him, and he scolds that stupid part of his brain.

"I'm only joking, Granger," Malfoy smirks, in the attractive way he does it, and Harry can't help but thank the wizarding gods that he was already sitting down, for his knees felt much too weak. "Anyways, Potter, we need to talk."

Harry furrows his eyebrows and ignores the excessive elbow hits to his ribs. "What about?"

"Honestly, what do we talk about besides _Theodore_ _Nott_?" Malfoy rolls his eyes, foot tapping the ground, impatiently.

"Right," agrees Harry, much to his disappointment. He quickly shoulders Ginny for her stupid snickering and swipes up an apple before standing and following Malfoy to the entrance of the Great Hall.

The others watch them leave.

"I can't believe he shouldered me," Ginny glares at her eggs.

Ron rolls his eyes, then turns to Hermione. "Anyways, why'd you think Theo and Blaise were dating?"

Hermione shrugs. "They act pretty domestically. Like right now."

They all look over to see Theo shoving spoonfuls of food in Blaise's mouth, who was furiously scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"Must be for Potions," Hermione frowns. "Honestly, Ron, you should encourage him to get these things done sooner. Parkinson and Greengrass _always_ have their work done on time because of me."

"And I'm sure they're elated about that," Ginny adds, at which Hermione glares at her for, and Ron laughs in a rowdy tone.

Ginny was quick to shut him down. "Whatever, Pig. You're constantly talking about Zabini, can anyone ever catch a break from hearing about his _charming, bright smil_ e?"

Ron glares, half-heartedly, and shoves more bacon in his mouth.

△▼

Harry and Malfoy watch as Theodore exits the Great Hall, turns a corner, and is out of sight.

"He's going to the library, so I need you to set up the dorm in a romantic manner," Malfoy informs Harry as they settle in an empty corridor a little ways away from the Hall. "Can you do that?"

Harry blinks. "Yes, but how do you know that he's going to the library?"

"I'm a Legilimens," Malfoy says, seriously. Harry recoils, swiftly, and Malfoy rolls his eyes. "I'm joking, Potter." His eyes narrow, mischievously. "But what have you to hide?"

"How do you know, Malfoy." Harry grits his teeth, though more annoyed with himself than anyone else.

"Yes, well, Blaise told me." Malfoy still looks curious.

"Zabini..." Harry tilts his head. "Why is he helping us, anyways?"

"Because he's a sadistic bastard, and would love to see anyone desperate, even his best friend," he says, offhandedly.

"So you mean he's a Slytherin?" Harry quirks half of a smirk.

Malfoy bites back a smile.

"Honestly, I'd congratulate you on your first good insult, but unfortunately, I don't condone house division, and your comments aren't benefitting unity, so shame on you, Potter," Malfoy teases, a small smile that Harry praises, gracing his lips.

He had never seen it before this year.

It had first shown when they made the agreement. It was like Malfoy didn't even know it was there. He just smiled automatically, and Harry loved that it was so _genuinely Draco Malfoy._

But, er, of course — _platonically._

Harry swiftly grins to show that he was indeed listening to him, before speaking. "Okay, so a romantic theme. How long will you take to get to the dorm?"

Malfoy gnaws his lip. "Just be ready, eh? Later, Potter." Then he left.

Harry shook his head at his own stupidity, then quickly left as well.

△▼

Harry was debating on what 'romantic' meant to him, and what it might mean to Malfoy — to Theodore it pretty much means one rose on his bed — so when he opened the door to be met with Pansy Parkinson he was more than surprised.

He started, his hand on his wand before he even realized it.

Parkinson arches an eyebrow at the aforementioned hand. She lays across Malfoy's bed, arms crossed behind her head, as well as her crossed legs stretched out in front of her, and an absolutely carefree expression decorating her attractive face.

He chuckles, releasing his wand and closing the door behind him. He shrugs. "Old war instincts."

Parkinson nods, smirking. "Uh-huh. How are you doing, Potter?"

Harry slides over to his side of the room, watching her. Malfoy has... _changed,_ a bit. Although he is still cunningly clever, he doesn't hold all of his old Slytherin traits. Not like Parkinson. She's still _very_ sneaky.

And Harry honestly doesn't like her.

(And the dislike doesn't stem from the rumors of her and Malfoy dating, at all. Why would they?! Are you accusing Harry of something?! He doesn't even care about Malfoy's love life! Sod off!)

"I'm doing fine, Parkinson. How're you?" Harry offers a confident grin, and Parkinson rolls her shoulders.

"Oh, _marvelous_. Had a chat with your Granger this morning. Of course, _she was great._ " She licks her lips, once, quickly, and Harry raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

"Now," Parkinson starts, "do you happen to know where _my_ Draco is?"

And Harry realizes he _really_ likes Blaise and Theodore more than Parkinson.

Because who is _she_ to say that Dra- Malfoy is _hers_? Are they even dating? And if they were, she must be terribly clingy. And Malfoy isn't property! You can't just _own_ someone! Poor Malfoy, he must be in the worst relationship ever!

(And Harry wonders momentarily if Malfoy realizes he is dating a potential lesbian.)

Nonetheless, Harry responds, coolly:

"Oh, possibly hell?" He offers. "No? Well, I don't know. Thought you'd know of his whereabouts," he adds, as an afterthought.

The satisfied smile Parkinson has on her face makes him want to take whatever he said that triggered it, back.

She shrugs, slowly sitting up. "I don't. He's always... _disappearing._ Though I thought he'd be with you, honestly."

Harry feels a small touch of happiness deep in his body at those words.

"Must be with Boot," she mutters.

Harry's head shoots up, and he says, what he thinks was, very casually: "Boot?"

Parkinson regards him. "Oh yes, Boot — the Ravenclaw. Draco and he must be in the library together."

At the mention of Malfoy and the library, a small voice in the back of Harry's head reminds him that he's supposed to be doing something, but Harry lacks both the care of and the remembrance of what the task was.

"Why'd they be... be in the library together?" Harry asks, very, _very_ unsuspiciously.

"Because they're both single, young men," Parkinson comments, sifting through Malfoy's things, and Harry ignores the knowing and mischievous expression on her face.

Harry blinks. "You're not dating Malfoy?"

Parkinson observes him for a few minutes after that. Harry sits, completely dumbfounded, as Parkinson just studies him — not mockingly, but like she's truly trying to understand him.

"The Dark Lord couldn't have been _that_ smart if _you_ beat him." And before Harry can respond to that, she pipes up: "Draco is gay, Potter. He is a full-on homosexual, who likes cocks, bollocks, and _male_ arses."

Harry gapes.

Parkinson laughs.

"Honestly, how could he _not_ be?" Parkinson can't stop laughing. "Who've you been hanging out with these past few weeks?"

"I- _oh my fuck,_ " Harry stammers, and that just eggs Parkinson on more.

"Sorry, Potter, just tell Draco I dropped by!" She barely spits out between her laughter, and she stumbles out of the dorm.

Harry sits there.

For a few minutes.

And just lets the fact that Draco Malfoy is a homosexual roll over him.

_Fuck, yes._

Harry scolds that stupid voice and attempts to think about other things than Malfoy's arse.

Abruptly, the door opens, with a flustered — as per usual — Theodore Nott, and a smirking Malfoy.

That is until he sees the dorm in its usual condition.

Theodore walks swiftly to his bed, looking through his school work. Malfoy turns to Harry, an angry and a tad upset expression on his face.

 _Where is the romantic theme?_ He mouths to Harry.

But honestly, how can he mouth something, expecting Harry to look to his lips without being so...

Harry shoots up, and his dorm mates look to him, surprised. He flushes. "I gotta- Go find- bye!"

And he flees the room.

△▼

Harry finds his two best friends where they usually are on a Saturday morning — arguing about random things in a random corridor. He used to think that it was some sort of foreplay, but now he knows it's just a type of therapy. It reminds them that the war is over and that they can go back to the things were before: constant bickering.

He rushes towards them. "Mione! Ron!"

They turn to him, mid-argument. "Harry?" Hermione arches a brow. "Aren't you supposed to be pursuing Nott?"

Harry moans and controls his breathing before falling to the ground, dramatically.

"Harry?!" Ron exclaims, leaning over him.

Hermione walks over as well, gives one glance to him, then scoffs and goes back to her window seat. "What is it _now_ , Harry?" She sounds like a mixture of tired and annoyed.

"'Mione?" Ron shouts, shocked, as he helps Harry up onto the seat where he and Hermione were arguing.

"Oh, please, Ronald. We've known Harry long enough to know when he's actually in harm and when he's just being dramatic," Hermione rolls her eyes.

Ron huffs. "Yeah, but moral support."

Harry thuds his head against the window and slides a hand through his hair. "I'm just so... _ugh!_ "

"What, Harry James Potter?" Hermione snaps, glaring. He's been having these theatric moments frequently as of late, and Hermione blames one person.

"Malfoy. It's just... He's — " Harry groans, and he is quite confused. He has multiple feelings rushing through his veins and penetrating his mind, currently, and he's never been one to enjoy the feeling of vulnerability.

He feels... strange, and so relieved and happy, and he can't identify _why_ he's feeling like that.

He shouldn't. If anything, he should just be surprised. But now he's just confused and happy and kinda frisky — which should remain a secret, mind you.

Harry shuts his eyes and feels Ron's comforting hand on his shoulder. "He's gay," Harry whispers, throat dry.

Abruptly, a loud laugh sounds out, and the three look up.

As per usual, Blaise Zabini strolled down the corridor he knew he'd find one Hermione Granger, and one Ronald Weasley on a fine Saturday morning. He was planning some quick, silly flirting he could send Ron's way without pissing off his very talented girlfriend, and he was reciting them as he reached his destination.

He wasn't disappointed, but he was slightly surprised to see Ron picking up a Harry Potter.

He listens in, and at Harry's confession, he unintentionally laughs. Giving away his viewpoint, as well, and causing three highly skilled wands pointed at him.

He chuckles one last time, nervously, and gives a sheepish grin.

Harry lowers his wand, and for the second time, he says, "Sorry. Old war habit."

His two best friends relax beside him, but he still feels Ron's tense form.

Blaise winks at Ron.

Then talks. "Can't blame you, O' Saviour of ours," Blaise now winks at Harry, "and sorry for startling you, but I couldn't help but hear... Did you _actually_ not know that Draco Malfoy was homosexual?"

Quietly, Hermione snorts, and Blaise — being the only one who heard her — sends her a wink, as well.

"No, I didn't," Harry says, defensively.

The four eighteen-year-olds send one another glances.

Until everyone besides Harry starts bending over with laughter.

"What?!" Harry snaps. It takes a while for him to get an answer.

"Honestly, mate, Draco is _obviously_ gay. I'm not even being stereotypical, he just doesn't try to hide it," Ron chuckles back, and if anyone notices the use of Malfoy's first name, no one announces it.

Harry's eyes widen. "You knew, too?! What, was there a meeting telling everyone Malfoy's sexuality that I wasn't invited to?!"

They start laughing again, and the Blaise chokes out, "It's like not knowing that you're bisexual!"

Abruptly, Hermione and Ron stop laughing, Harry flushes and his expression turns curious, and Blaise just gnaws his lip at the heavy gazes on him: Harry's confused, Hermione's upset, and Ron's amused.

"Merlin, you didn't know?" Harry shakes his head. "Well, sorry... Uh, I just remembered Theo said he wanted to meet me, so... bye."

They watch the dark-skinned man hightail out of the corridor.

Harry spins on his two friends. "What just happened?"

"We were waiting for you to tell us," Hermione says, cautiously.

"What?" Harry repeats, lamely, as he stumbles back to the window.

"We know you're bi, Harry," Ron assures. "We were just waiting for you to find out."

Harry blinks, rapidly. "I guess I already did, but... Why does everyone know each other's sexuality except me?"

Hermione and Ron shrug, and Harry _does not_ like the knowing glance between them.

Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would say poor, oblivious harry, but he's been essentially torturing theodore with his attractiveness, so he and draco will just have to deal with it >:) hope you enjoyed this one!


	5. Awkward Dorm Mates and New Faces

**Theo watched, confused, as Harry quickly jumps up when Draco opened the door.** Draco glances, his gaze cruel, at Harry, before walking to his bed and pointedly pulling out a textbook.

It's been three months into the first term, and Halloween had passed by quickly, along with the pathetic party that the new Transfiguration teacher attempted to throw.

"We'll throw a better one for Christmas. Student-run," Blaise had promised most of the eighth years, who grinned because it was Blaise Zabini talking, and he was one of the best Slytherins in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There would _definitely_ be a great party for Christmas if Blaise is planning it.

There was an encounter that changed Theo's routine up a bit, though. A while ago, Draco had led Theo back to the dorm, only to be met with Harry leaving hurriedly, and then Harry not returning till the next day. Ever since then, they've been working separately.

Not that it's a bad thing, Theo has been cherishing this small break, but it's strange, indeed.

Though weird, Theo has gotten to know the two boys better, individually. He and Draco both enjoy Potions, and they sit together with Blaise, consistently, now. He tutors Harry with the same class, and he even got to know more than planned about the Golden Boy.

"In sixth year," Harry recalled, when Theo curiously asked why he didn't have the skills he used to, "I had acquired an old textbook. It had a bunch of side notes that informed me how to properly brew the potions, over the textbook's incorrect ways. It even had small scrawls about other things... like spells and enchantments. It said it belonged to the Half-Blood Prince. I later found out that was..."

"Who?" Theo asked, eagerly.

Harry looks at him, strangely. "I've no idea why I'm telling you all of this."

"It's because of my trustworthy vibes I throw off," Theo said, earning a laugh out of the other boy. "I'm just alluring."

"Sure, Theo," Harry had grinned, and unknowingly had said Theo's first name for the first time.

Theo didn't pressure him into telling who the Half-Blood Prince was, and even so, he didn't really care that much.

He got something much better.

The same went with Draco, as well.

"It's the most peculiar thing that people think that all Slytherins are the same. I witnessed a _Muggleborn_ Slytherin first year being called a _Death Eater_ by some snotty Ravenclaw this morning," Draco had said, conversationally, to him, one day over their cauldrons. Blaise was busy pestering Weasley, so Theo figured it was fine to talk to Draco.

"That's terrible," Theo was astonished.

Draco hid his attractive smirk. "Yes, until the Ravenclaw mysteriously sprouted a beak," he drawled.

Theo laughed, genuinely. "Just remember: not all Ravenclaws are total arseholes, either," he joked to Draco, who rolled his eyes, fondly, in response.

Theo knew something was up with the two.

Theo had very obviously made acquaintance with the both of them, yet they still tried to win over his favor. On top of that, and this was surprisingly much more annoying, but they were so blatantly avoiding each other!

Harry was growing more and more awkward around Draco, and Draco seemed to be extra impassive when having to talk to Harry. It was more frustrating than when they were _sexually_ frustrating Theo.

So, of course, Theo went to Blaise.

"It's weird," he complained from laying on Blaise's bed. "They don't even walk around shirtless anymore."

"As I'm sure you'd love that, I can't force them to. Well, actually I can, but that would either involve an Unforgivable, or some serious seducing." Blaise's smooth voice was muffled while he played with Ron's pillows.

"Why are you sniffing Ron's pillows?" Theo questioned.

"I'm not sniffing them!" Blaise's head shot upright, his expression indignant. "I'm... searching them."

"For what?" Theo laughed. "A hair to add to a Polyjuice Potion and then transform into him and play with his/your bits?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Blaise trailed off, and they burst out in laughter. "Is that one of your fantasies, Theo?" Blaise chokes out.

"Of many," Theo winked.

Then, the door started to open and Blaise was on his own bed, hands in Theo's hair faster than lightning. Theo recalled how Blaise had started the braid in his hair when he first entered, and now it truly seemed like that was all he's been doing, and Theo only has a moment to appreciate how brilliant Blaise is before Ron talks.

"Hey, Theo!" Ron grinned at him.

Not like Ron is all that observant, anyways, so it's wasted.

Theo smiles back but suddenly frowns when Blaise pulls harshly on a strand of hair.

Behind him, Hermione appears. "Hmm. You weren't lying about the braiding hair part," she muttered to Ron. "Hello, Theo. Hello, Blaise."

Never mind being wasted.

He's been getting on with Hermione and Ron spectacularly. Hermione enjoys having intellectual conversations with him, and Ron is just so friendly, so they get along fine.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione," Theo greets.

"Weasley, Granger," Blaise nodded, and Theo rolled his eyes. His crush on Ron is becoming overwhelming, and Theo wonders when he'll figure out the two aren't actually dating.

"I thought it'd be better for him to find out himself," Hermione explained one time. "And, of course, he'd give Ron a heart attack with his seductive approaches."

Theo couldn't argue that. With the natural charm that all Zabinis are gifted with, anybody would fall for him.

"So, what're you doing 'sides braiding each other's hair?" Ron inquires, plopping himself down on his bed that's pillows appear in the same condition the ginger left them in.

Theo shrugs, smiling mischievously. "We've been brewing Polyjuice. Planning to molest some people without them knowing."

Blaise snorts.

Ron sits up, quickly, from his sitting position. "What?!" he cries.

Hermione laughs. "Ron, they were _kidding._ No one will molest you without your consent."

"Don't be so sure," Blaise mutters, and I shake with silent laughter.

"We were actually just talking about Harry and Draco," Theo amends, letting Blaise massage his scalp. "I don't see their intentions with me, anymore."

"They want to hear you confirm it," Hermione says, absentmindedly. She flicks through Ron's schoolwork, and everyone ignores Ron's protests. "A _D_ on this?! Always let me proofread your Potions essays unless you plan to fail your last year!"

"Confirm what?" Theo moves away from Blaise's soothing fingers, instantly regretting the decision.

"That you're their friend," she shrugs. "They're two extremely stubborn boys. We've all noticed how you three are on friendly terms now, but they refuse to stop until you tell them who won."

"Neither of them did, though," insists Theo, expression looking puzzled. "I befriended them at nearly the same time."

Hermione snorts. "They don't think like that, Theo. With those two, when it's a competition, there's a winner, and there's a loser. No in-between."

Theo wants to pout, but then Blaise pipes up. "But lately they've been settling down. They're not so... _insistent_ on Theo."

"I've noticed." The bushy-haired girl nods, dismissively. She holds up what appears to be a slip to get into the Restricted Section. "How'd you get this From Professor Flitwick?"

Ron glances at it. "Forgot I even had it."

"So...?" Blaise trails.

"So, what?" she asks, absently.

"Hermione!" Theo exclaims. She looks to Theodore, eyebrow arched. Theo flushes. "It's just... Okay, here: Harry's been super weird around Draco lately, like... _hesitant_ or something, and Draco has been snappier and really rude to Harry, and I've no idea why."

Hermione studies Theo. Then looks to Blaise, then finally Ron. "Think it has to do with Code Silver?"

"That's still a stupid name, and it doesn't even qualify for this conversation," Ron mumbles, then speaks clearer. "Obviously, 'Mione. Harry's confused and Malfoy probably thinks that he's acting that way because he found out."

"Pansy never should've told him Harry knew. It set us back, remarkably," Hermione scolds herself.

Blaise looks at Theodore, imploring. "What the hell is going on?"

Hermione shifts, then set down Ron's old parchments and looked to the Slytherins. "Well, as you know, Harry found out Draco's gay."

Blaise nods, but Theo gapes. "Apparently I missed the memo, sorry?"

Hermione grimaces. "Sorry, Theo. You were with Draco at the time. Weeks ago, Harry ran out of the dorm after Draco and you came through, according to Harry."

"Oh!" Theo visibly brightens up. "Yeah, I totally remember that. Ever since then the two have been acting strangely."

"Yes, well, that same day Harry found out he was bisexual," Hermione glares to a cowering Blaise, "much to his confusion. Then, again, Pansy Parkinson told Draco that Harry knew he was gay, much to Draco's embarrassment. We assume Draco wanted to tell Harry later on, considering everything they've done to... _befriend_ you," Hermione gives a slightly creepy smile, and Theo shudders, involuntarily.

The two Slytherins nod, and gradually the conversation shifts away from Harry and Draco to school stuff and other things. If anyone looked at the four eighteen-year-olds, no one would guess that, before August, the pairs ignored and hated each other's existence.

Then, Theo smiled. "Oh, I know what Harry'll have to do."

"What?" Ron asks.

"To get Draco on his good side again. Mind you," Theo adds, "I hate them chasing me around, but I hate them being awkward with each other even more."

"What will Harry _have_ to do?" Hermione questions, eyebrows furrowed.

Theo bites his lip. "I've got an idea, but not good enough. I'll get back to you."

The other two boys shrug, but Hermione looks displeased on not knowing Theo's plans.

After several minutes, Theo stands, slowly. He eases his hair back into their natural curls, but Blaise swats his hand away, so only one braid remains at the top of his head.

"I'm going to bed. Wish me luck." He says his farewells to the other eighth years, and Blaise kisses his cheek, whispering, audibly: "Get Harry and Draco's hair, tonight. I've already got Ron's and Hermione's."

The woman laughs, but Ron just shudders, avoiding eye contact with his perverse dorm mate.

Theo shakes his head, before heading to his own dorm.

△▼

"We're fine, Theo. Closer than ever," Harry assures him as they take a trip to the library.

It's Saturday, and Theo always spends his morning in the Hogwarts library. Harry, for once instead of Draco, accompanied him. Theo found this a good opportunity to talk about what's been stressing him.

"I don't know, Harry," Theo says, casually. "Ever since he's found out that you found out he was gay, he's been hesitant around you."

It was so blunt, Hermione — who always sees everything — would've never approved of the approach, because of all of the possible reactions.

Theo's death. Harry's death. Harry vomiting. Harry finding Draco then vomiting on him, etc.

Harry stops. "Wait... _That's_ why he's been so distant?"

"I'm only guessing," Theo shrugs, non-committedly. "I mean, you can't blame him. Ever since you found out, you've been so... _awkward_ , around him."

Harry flushes. "That's not why–!" His eyes widen, and then he starts walking backward. "I have to go explain to him. Sorry, Theo, I'll meet up with you later."

Theo bites down a smile and waves. "Okay, bye!"

Theodore grins to himself as he finally enters the library alone on a Saturday. Peace and quiet.

He settles in his usual, hidden table that sits next to a window, but is less visible from the other tables. He got here extra early, and Madam Pince appears to still be in the Great Hall. He silently pats him on the back before opening up his homework for Arithmancy.

He hums quietly to himself, but then, not even a minute later, someone walks into the library.

The boy has light brown skin, and his hair glistens in it's wavy, black strands. He has bright hazel eyes, and he carries a great number of books. He wears a long, dark blue robe over seemingly Muggle clothes, and he appears to be in Theo's age, with his eighth-year patch right below his Ravenclaw one.

He is just about the sexiest boy Theo has ever seen in his life.

Theo is dumbfounded on how he never noticed him, but he blames it on him not accepting his sexuality till five seconds ago when he first set eyes on this highly attractive boy.

The Ravenclaw suddenly catches eyes with Theo, and his books tumble to the ground. Theo arches and eyebrow, and, flushed, the boy leans down to pick up all of the volumes.

Theo sidles over and starts helping the other eighteen-year-old. When finished, he gives him a warm smile.

"Th-Thank you," the Ravenclaw stutters, but then smiles back. Standing up, Theo notes that the boy is taller than him, and must be around Draco's height.

Theo nods, motioning him to his abandoned table. The other student looks even more flustered but nonetheless follows him. Theo wonders how such an attractive man can be this flustered with everything Theo does.

"I'm Theodore Nott. I'm afraid we've never been properly introduced," he says.

"I'm Anthony Goldstein," the boy replies. "And I can't say we have."

A lightbulb pops in his head. Goldstein? Didn't he use to wear those Muggle braces on his teeth?

Before Theo can put any more thought on it, Anthony adds, "And yes, I used to wear Muggle braces."

Theo grins, sheepishly. "They were really nice."

Goldstein laughs, and Theo decides he really likes it.

He really likes it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed anthony's description quite a bit from how jkr imagined him, but... creative license :) by the way, i personally adore the way that upthehillart draws the harry potter characters, so if you're interested in how i imagine everyone, you can go over to her tumblr <3 hope you enjoyed this chapter; kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


	6. Repaired Relationships and Fireplace Friendships

**Draco Malfoy is not afraid to be openly gay.**

Even though it was drilled in his mind when he was younger that he would marry a nice, Pureblood wife making little Pureblood babies, Draco Malfoy was not afraid of it.

His father was locked up, now. He didn't have to worry about being... _punished_ for being gay. His mother accepted him before the words flew out of his mouth, and the wizarding world has had more gay wizards than Draco has of courage. And Draco knew who to tell about his sexuality in order to not have to tell anyone _himself_ , so he didn't even have to deal with it, to be honest. And news, as always, spread fast. 

That's why when he was first assigned in a dorm with Harry bloody Potter and his old, attractive dormmate, he was very defensive. Even with the modern open-mindedness, straight people still got weird around anyone who wasn't strictly heterosexual.

But, the most amazing thing happened: Harry Potter knew _nothing_ of his sexual preferences.

Draco, being the genius he is, immediately took advantage of it. He and Potter had made a deal.

( _"Allies." His green eyes flashed, mischievously._

_"Allies?" Draco arched an eyebrow, heart racing. "And how can you know that I'm a... good ally, Potter?"_

_"Oh, I know how to tell the wrong sort, Malfoy." He winked. "And you're the right sort of ally."_ )

He and Potter worked remarkably together. Granger would constantly tease the two of them. Saying they were the best pair she'd ever seen.

The best pair of bloody _allies_.

Draco scowls as he scrawls the Ancient Runes instructions into his notes. Granger, from beside him, gives him a curious look. He waves her off, dismissively, before continuing to write in his worst handwriting.

Anyways, of course, Pansy came in and tried to help him — mind you, he had picked the exact date in which he was going to tell Potter — and Potter has known for nearly a month, and they've barely been talking.

Draco knows that Potter isn't homophobic — he and Blaise have hit it off, spectacularly, and Theodore is gay, and Draco is ninety-nine point nine percent sure that both the Weasel and Granger are at least bisexual, too, but —

Draco and Potter had done some... _questionable_ things, while on their quest to accompany Theodore Nott.

Never mind that. Now, The Theo Triumph — Potter thought of the terrible name, the imbecile — was in the bin with the rest of Draco's plots to defeat Potter, and Draco doesn't even have a Potter as an ally with him.

" — Mister Malfoy?"

Draco's head shoots up.

Professor Babbling sighs. "Did you hear the question, Mister Malfoy."

Draco shakes his head, sheepish but keeping an impassive front. He's been prone to being more expressive, lately. He blames the war.

Pansy blames Potter.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Babbling moves on, and Draco catches Hermione's worried glance his way.

"Graphorn, Professor. For it's two long horns represent..." Draco zones off again.

△▼

"Seriously, Draco!" Granger scolds as they exit the Study of Ancient Runes classroom, and venture down the corridors to the Great Hall. "If you don't start paying closer attention, you're gonna lose track of class. You don't even have all of the needed notes for today!"

Draco nods, knowing how long her education rants go, and what happens when you interrupt one with your own thoughts.

"There's gonna be a quiz on Friday to check up on what we know — you _need_ to be ready for that," she goes on. "And writing _Draco Potter_ over and over on your parchment isn't going to — "

Draco whips out his Ancient Runes notes, seeing perfectly fine — if not a little illegible — notes on what happened in class today. He glares at Hermione.

She shrugs, and smiles, sheepishly. "Had to catch your attention, sorry."

Draco rolls his eyes. "I don't fancy him."

"Of course you don't fancy — " Hermione stops. "Hey, Harry."

Draco's head snaps up, grey eyes immediately catching green.

Potter looks away.

"Who are you fancying?" he asks, without actually holding eye contact.

"No one!" Hermione rushes. "But I think he'd look good with a certain someone."

Draco openly gawks at her, and Potter looks at her, confused. "Who, is my question," he says.

" _He_ 's just some random _boy_ ," she dismisses, and the Slytherin winces at the pronoun and gender emphasis.

Potter stares then looks away. "Right. Uh, I have to talk to you about something, Malfoy."

Draco swallows. "Yes?" He's surprised yet delighted to hear his calm voice ring, and tries to maintain an impassive expression.

The Gryffindor gnaws his lip, and barely conceals his hesitant look-around. Students rush around the two former rivals to get to dinner, and Granger is still listening in, raptly.

The blonde clears his throat, and she snaps her head up. He gives her a look, clearly saying: " _back the fuck up"_ and she groans, upset, before muttering dark goodbyes to the two boys and disappearing into the crowds.

Draco looks up, finding a Potter watching him, intently. The former feels his cheeks heat up, but he trusts himself to will them to his normal pale complexion.

"Shall we talk?" Draco asks, kind of impatient.

Potter cocks an eyebrow, before realizing what Draco said. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Follow me."

Draco follows him to a hidden alcove. It didn't matter much, anyway, considering that everyone is in the Great Hall, eating.

Potter leans against the wall in the alcove, hands buried in pockets, and his head of messy, black hair the only thing visible. He kicks the ground with his shoe, sheepishly.

Draco stands, posture rigid, and tries to get his breathing under control.

 _I do not think Harry Potter is attractive. I do not think Harry_ _Potter_ _is_ —

"I'm bisexual," the boy across from him blurts.

_Well, shit._

"Excuse me?" Draco arches a blonde eyebrow.

The Gryffindor is looking up now, with his brilliant green eyes searching Draco's.

Draco's breath catches.

"I'm just saying that I'm bi, and I don't care that you're... gay," Potter explains, face flushed to a pleasant red that Draco kinda likes.

"Oh," Draco says, lamely. He then tilts his head. "Then why are you — "

"The same day I found out you were gay, I figured out that I'm bi," Potter says, softly.

Draco's eyes widen.

Potter realizes what it sounded like. "Oh, no, no, no! Not like _that_. Merlin... I don't _fancy_ you," He shakes his head, index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just happened to have a... _revelation_ of being bisexual, on the same day Pansy told me you were gay."

Draco nods, quickly, and lets out a sigh. Whether disappointed or relieved, he doesn't know and doesn't think he wants to. For his own damn sanity.

"Well, uh... Thank you for... clearing that up for me," says Draco, studying a portrait where the inhabitant is gone. "I'm glad you're not..."

"Homophobic," Potter finishes, smiling, weakly. "Not at all."

They both stand there for some time, staring at places other than each other.

Then Draco clears his throat. "Okay. I er, I'll see you in the dorm."

He walks away, but then Potter calls him. "Uh, Malfoy?"

He spins around. "Yes?"

"Are you... Are you _not_ dating Pansy, then?" he asks, still staring at the ground.

Draco's insides warm. "No, I am not."

Potter nods, looks up, and offers a smile.

Draco nods back, and goes to leave, but then asks: "And you... You aren't with... With the Weaslet — Ginevra?" He scrunches up his nose in concentration.

Potter grins widely at his efforts. "No. That's long gone. I think she's a lesbian."

Draco let out a soft laugh. "The same about Pansy. Bye, Potter." Potter gives a small, adorable wave as a response.

As Draco walks away, he hears Potter mutter, "Fucking hell."

He smiles to himself.

△▼

Draco sits next to Theodore at the Slytherin table, and leans on his elbow, watching the boy eat.

Theo lasts the better of five seconds before dropping his fork (along with his Shepard's Pie) and looks at Draco, flustered.

"What?" he chokes.

Draco just smirks and continues to stare.

Blaise's head pops up from behind Theo. He snorts, going back to his meal. "He and Harry made up."

Draco nearly falls out of his seat.

Blaise laughs, and Theo raises both of his eyebrows. "Is that true, Draco? You and Harry made up?"

Draco shifts in his seat, avoiding eye contact. "How does everyone know we were avoiding each other?" he mutters, darkly.

Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle swoop in, sitting next to Draco. "Love, everyone knows of Harry and your new friendship. It was quite the talk when you two stopped talking."

Draco looks on, dumbfounded. "What?"

"The Hufflepuffs were crying when you didn't pick him up on Saturday breakfasts like you usually do," Greg informs. He momentarily looks like he's confused about why he knows this, before shrugging and settling into his pie.

"Saturday breakfasts? I don't usually..." he trails at the look on Theo's face.

Oh fuck, he _did_ pick Potter up on Saturday after breakfast, weekly. Merlin, he hasn't done that in a while.

"Don't worry. It's Thursday. You can redeem yourself, still," Pansy winks. "Everyone will be elated. Harry most certainly."

"Why does everyone even care?" Draco asks, slumping in his seat. "And why are you all calling him Harry? I thought he was Potter. He _is_ Potter."

"You know, I couldn't help but notice that, also," Theo agrees.

Again, Greg pipes up. "Everyone from Harry's group calls Draco, Draco, and everyone from Draco's group calls Harry, Harry. The only people not calling each other by their given names are Harry and Draco. Harry even calls me Greg, on a good day."

They all stare at him.

He stares back, before looking down. "How do you win a staring contest when there's so many pairs of eyes?"

They all continue eating and chatting because that's something Greg would usually say.

△▼

Greg, Pansy, and Draco set off to the eighth year tower.

"I think Hermione honestly believes her little lectures are helping. But they _aren't_ ," Pansy groans, pitifully. "They make me wanna rebel, and _not_ do my work."

"That's your problem. You shouldn't want to break the rules so much," Greg informs her, very helpfully, and biting into a mysterious orange fruit.

Pansy glares. "I _know_ that, Gregory."

Greg shrugs then looks to Draco. "Why are you so quiet?"

Draco sighs.

What did Potter mean when he said, ' _fucking hell_ ' after Draco left? Was he meaning it as a compliment? Like, 'fucking hell, that Draco really is something. I like him so much'. Or did he mean it like, 'fucking hell, I hate that kid. Why in Merlin's name do I have to talk to him?' Both are very reasonable, and Draco can't know which one is true! Maybe if —

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy shrieks in his ear.

He glares, swatting her away. "Oh my fuck, woman. _Shut up_."

Pansy sniffs. "You were ignoring us. And we're here, anyways."

" _Equality!_ " Draco says the password, causing the curtains of the eighth year tower to spread, invitingly.

They walk into the common room. Pansy's eyes zoom in on something, and not before she glances at Draco, cruelly, does she yell: "Oh, _hey_ , Theo, Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and _Harry_! Can we sit with you?!"

Draco's eyes widen, and he looks at Pansy, incredulously. "Are you mad?" His voice is high-pitched.

Pansy sniffs, once again. "You offended me earlier."

Draco gapes at her, but Greg simply pushes past them and settles in next to Ron, who is seated on the ground. Pansy follows shortly.

They chose the sofa, and two, large armchairs next to the fireplace. Hermione sits on the sofa, legs tucked in a crisscross position, and Ron sits against the sofa. Her fingers thread through his hair, and he looks relaxed. Pansy lays across the other two seats of the sofa with her feet tucked under Hermione. Greg sits next to Ron on the floor and studiously observes the fire with a distant look. Blaise, on the armchair closer to the fire, inadvertently stares at Ron and Hermione, looking distinctly troubled. Theo, next to Blaise, seems to be staring at a different eighth year who is studying with some others (which Draco really ought to look into). And Potter is alone in his armchair, further from the fire, and is very obviously avoiding eye contact with Draco.

Draco mentally groans.

He looks to Pansy. "Move."

"No, I'm comfy." She wears a small smile that the only other person that would notice would probably be Greg. Her eyes are closed. "Go sit next to Harry, he has room."

Draco hears Blaise stifle a laugh.

Hermione looks to him, then to Potter. "Harry, scoot for Draco. He wants to sit down."

Draco swallows air, and below him, Ron pats his leg, comfortably. "Go on, Draco. Harry has tons of room."

Draco grits his teeth, but nonetheless, turns and slowly sits down next to Potter.

Although large, the armchair still makes their sides touch. Electricity swarms through Draco's body at the touch, and he almost gasps. His nose is filled with a nice, woody smell, and the scent of treacle tart, and one last hint of something so unexplainably _Harry Potter_ that he has to cough to not be overwhelmed with it. He looks away to everyone.

Every single student in the eighth year common room stares at him and Potter.

"Well?" he snaps. "Go on with your pitiful lives."

Everyone, even the people closest around him, evolves in conversation. As Hermione and Pansy talk about Potions, Ron and Greg about chicken, and Theo and Blaise about gossip— Potter chuckles, gently, from beside him.

Draco feels his whole body shake and he's abruptly filled to the brim with happiness.

Still, he snaps, again. "What, Potter?"

The Boy merely laughs, harder.

"What?" Draco nearly whines at him.

"You know how to quiet a room," Potter comments after his laughter dies down. Draco avoids looking at him since he knows Potter is already looking at him, and he does _not_ want their noses to brush or something equally as embarrassing as that.

He sniffs. "S'important to know how to. _Potter_."

"Ah," Potter nods. Draco sees his smile out of the corner of his eye. "And how on Earth do you make my last name sound like an insult every time you use it?"

"What do you mean, Potter?" Draco winces as it comes out, and Potter erupts in laughter.

Their friends look at the two.

Draco elbows Potter in the ribs, and the Gryffindor sobers up.

"So..." Theo trails.

"You two are friends, again," Ron observes.

Draco rolls his eyes, speaking, haughtily, "Friends? I'll never be friends with Potter."

"Like I want Malfoy as a mate," Potter responds, icily.

It's quiet in their section of the common room for a while before everyone except the former rivals start buckling over with laughter.

Potter flushes that adorable red, and Draco huffs, glaring at the ground.

"I don't understand how you can room with them, honestly, Theo!" Ron chokes out to the boy.

"We're great dorm mates!" Potter protests, pouting. Draco very pointedly looks away from the full, bottom lip.

Theo smiles, warmly. "Not as of lately. Actually really awkward."

It gets quiet again. Greg snorts at something, but he looks zoned, and Draco doubts that he was even listening to them.

Potter shifts. "What's going on for Christmas?"

Pansy sighs. "Greg and I are staying," she pats Greg's head, then looks to Draco. "Draco?"

"I'm staying," he clears his throat. Pansy sends a meaningful glance.

It'll be the first Christmas his Mother has had without his Father. Something no one talks about is the Death Eater trials. The majority of the returning older Slytherins' parents are in Azkaban or are dead by the Kiss. His mother and he got away. No doubt with the help of the boy next to him.

He came on the last day of the Malfoy trial. He had spoken urgently to the Wizengamot, and the press didn't catch anything, remarkably. Draco highly suspects he did _something_ to hide it from the public.

He spoke grandly of Draco and his mother. Neither Draco nor Narcissa believed that Lucius would get away with anything. He was, of course, one of the Dark Lord's trustees.

But Potter came in and spoke for them. Instead of the Kiss, his Father was sent to rot in Azkaban. Which was worse, he didn't know, and his Father seemed impassive to Potter's presence.

His family had seen Potter after the trials, and with Aurors and Ministry guards around them, Narcissa hugged him, thanked him, and spoke, fervently and quietly, with him. After the war, Potter consistently had a darker expression on his face but when he talked to Narcissa, the skin around his eyes softened a tad; he seemed to be seeing someone else. Nonetheless, Lucius was too guarded to give anything but a nod. Potter accepted it, anyways.

He didn't look to Draco, back then. He didn't even notice him until Draco struck out a hand. He shook it, wordlessly, before saying goodbye to Narcissa, and leaving.

Draco didn't see him until two months later, where they were supposed to share a dorm together. Potter never brought it up, so neither did he.

Draco is grateful, nonetheless.

"I'm staying, as well," Potter's voice sounds, and Draco bites down a grin. The other two-thirds of the Golden Trio chuckle. Potter smiles.

Weasley looks around. "I'll be here, too. Some things are going on at home that I don't wanna be present for."

Granger's fingers visibly tighten in the red hair. "I'm here," she barely says.

"I wanted to go home," Theo starts, lightly, "but Blaise has something up his sleeve, I shan't miss."

Blaise grins and pats his best friend on the head. "Yes, I do, my dear Theo. Hermione and I are arranging something."

Potter looks at his best friend in astonishment. "What?"

Hermione rolls his eyes. " _He's_ doing everything. He just needs a little of my... influence on Headmistress McGonagall."

"You speak too little of yourself," Blaise dismisses but looks pleased. He leans in, and instinctively, everyone else does, as well. "Anyways, there's going to be an entire party in here. I can't give more than that, considering we take up a good fifth of the entire year, but it's gonna be good, guys. I've rounded a bunch of material for Christmas."

"Do you know who's staying and all that?" Ron asks.

Blaise smiles, charmingly. "Of _course_ , Ron. Blaise knows all. I already knew you all were staying."

Theo shifts. "Is uh, is Anthony Goldstein staying?"

Potter and Draco catch eyes, eyebrows arched. Goldstein?

Blaise rolls his eyes, smiling, wickedly. "Yes, the little nerd is staying, Theodore. Nearly everyone in the year is staying," Blaise adds.

"Wonder why," Pansy snorts.

Draco gives her a warning look, and she raises her hands in defense. That's a... touchy subject.

The others besides Greg and Theo look confused, but Draco quickly stands up. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is Friday, and I'm going to be well-rested for that Runes quiz."

Hermione hurriedly stands, as well. "Of course! Tell me if you need the notes from today, I know you were..." Only Draco notices how her eyes flickered to Potter. "Somewhat distracted."

Draco glares, hotly.

Theo stands, slowly. "I'm quite sleepy, as well. Think I'll accompany you, Draco."

Potter stands, shit-eating grin present. "As you are, Theo."

The others snort and chuckle, and Draco thinks back to a few weeks ago when he and Potter were chasing Theo together.

He wonders if he and Harry Potter will ever be together, without Theo to lead them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my little angsty baby, draco
> 
> anyways, next chapter is by FAR my favorite chapter so i can't wait to share that one! hope you enjoyed this one!


	7. Interhouse Unity and Oblivious Idiots

**"Will you stop that, Blaise?!"** Theo hisses, swatting away Blaise's frantic hands in his hair.

It's the night of the party. Considering that this will most likely be the last party in Hogwarts for this particular group of students, most people in the year are hidden away in their dorms, getting ready, swiftly.

Blaise waited four days after Christmas — rather impatiently, Theo might add — and all of the eighth years who left found a way to get back to Hogwarts.

But the party is still in good condition, and, grudgingly, Blaise allowed some seventh and sixth years in.

(When he saw Ginny Weasley, he immediately allowed it, though, because that girl knows how to party.)

The eighth year consists of a returning twenty-nine people, but with the addition of other years, Blaise summed it up to at least fifty people, which is gonna be crowded but memorable. Which is all that matters, in Blaise's eyes.

So, now, Theo stands in front of the flawless looking host, Blaise Zabini, who is about to throw the party of the century. With guest of honor, Harry Potter, of course.

"Everything has to be perfect, Theodore," Blaise snaps, conjuring a mirror for the millionth time tonight. "How do I look from behind?"

"Like a wet dream," Theo says, bluntly. Blaise beams at him, Vanishing the mirror and checking the time. "Where are the others, again?"

"Draco and Greg are hidden away with Pansy in her dorm. And the Gryffindors took mine," he grins, cheekily. "Wonder what Ron is going to wear. Hopefully that tight, navy blue shirt he has."

Theo sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Blaise, _you_ bought him that shirt not even a week ago, with an anonymous note saying: _Wear this for your hot roommate._ "

Blaise nods and smiles, fondly. "Oh, yeah. Hope he wears it, anyways. And stop messing up your eyebrows."

Theo rolls his eyes and glances at his clothes. His grey shirt and tight, Muggle, denim jeans that Blaise bought him look nice. He doesn't look too shabby, though he's never considered himself very attractive.

Blaise takes a deep breath, then looks to Theo. "Now, remember: We are the champions of our success."

Theo rolls his eyes, once again, and groans. "Come on, Blaise." He pulls him out of the dorm.

They exit the dorm and descend to the empty common room. Theo looks at Blaise in confusion.

"Everyone will be coming in five minutes," he assures. "I made sure of that."

Surely enough, slowly people start trickling in from the dorms of the eighth year tower. The common room greets more than one seventh or sixth year, and Theo watches in fascination as the crowd thickens. Music plays, snacks are spread, and Theo sees Blaise pass a few Galleons to a group of seventh year girls as they carry in a large crate.

Blaise swoops around the room, mingling and being charming as always. Then his eyes zoom in on something, and Theo has to catch him before he falls.

"Merlin's beard," Blaise whimpers, "he's actually worn it."

Sure enough, the crowd parts to greet a very attractive trio. Ron, indeed, is wearing the tight, blue shirt Blaise bought him. Hermione is looking gorgeous in a white, appropriate dress, and hair tied up. And Harry, the sex image, is looking unusually alluring in average Muggle clothes.

"What, did they dip each other in Amortentia?" Theo hears someone whisper.

"Blaise!" Hermione greets, and the party starts up again.

"Hello, darling," Blaise grins, "looking amazing, tonight. As always."

She flushes, but smiles. "Do you happen to know where Pansy is? I mean, Pansy, Draco and Greg?"

Theo snorts, and she glares, playfully, at him.

"Presume they're still in _your_ dorm," Blaise says, but then looks at Harry whose eyes are hyperfocused on something behind him. "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry quickly looks to the host. Then clears his throat. "They're not in her dorm, anymore."

Theo looks over his shoulder to see a dashing Draco Malfoy in a long, tight-fitting robe. His hair is styled to perfection, as always, and he throws off waves of sexy confidence. Pansy shortly follows in a black, not-so-appropriate dress. Her pale legs seem to go on forever in lacy tights. Greg, the silly boy, comes out last and looks surprisingly handsome in nice robes. He appears nervous and is clinging to Pansy's side. But after Pansy whispers something in his ear, he beams then wanders off.

Pansy sees them first.

"Blaise!" she cries, and attention finds its way to her and Draco, as she wanted. "Beautiful execution!" They saunter over, and Theo notices Harry edging away from the group. He wraps a hand around Harry's forearm and pulls him back to the scene. Harry groans, pitifully, but doesn't protest.

Blaise smiles, basking in the praise. "Of course, Pansy, love. What'd you expect?"

They greet each other like they're at an important gala. Neither will be attending one, anytime soon. Theo momentarily wonders if Blaise is trying to pretend that that's what this is.

Pansy looks at Granger, eyes devouring. "Would you like to join me on seeing what we could do with Firewhiskey, Hermione?"

Hermione flushes a darker red, but nods nonetheless, and follows Pansy. Theo watches, entranced, at how they look together; two extremely clever women emanating beauty and brilliance. They look like the most powerful couple in wizarding history, with Pansy's arm snugly fit around Hermione's waist and Hermione's head tilted in the other woman's space — they look like they have the secret to the universe and you'd have to do the impossible: separate them to get it.

Theo wonders how the hell house divisions are being so shamelessly corrupted this year.

"Cute," Blaise laughs at the two women, though looks confusedly, at Ron. Theo has to stop himself from banging his head repeatedly against the wall at his best friend's obliviousness.

Ron clears his throat, looking at Draco. "You're quiet. What's up?"

Draco's gaze falls on the freckled boy, and he shifts, "Nothing much. Just uh... Where are the drinks, Blaise?"

"Look where you want, you'll find some," Blaise responds, mysteriously.

Draco arches an eyebrow, then nods and turns away, but not before his eyes fall, longingly, on something next to Theo.

Something.

Someone.

Then it clicks.

Theo almost bangs his head against the wall at his stupidity.

He looks at Harry. "Go cheer up Draco."

"What?" Harry looks up.

"He's down in the dumps," Theo urges.

Harry glance between Draco's retreating form, then to Theo. "I don't..."

"Do you want him to be sad on such an exciting night?" Theo asks, acting like he's unbelievable.

Harry shakes his head, mouth opening. "No, but – "

"Then go!" Theo pushes the boy forward. Harry stumbles but continues to move forward to Draco's pale blonde hair.

Ron looks at him, expression puzzled with a hint of admiration. "You are very..."

"They needed a push," Theo shrugs, smiling. "Like I need a drink. Keep each other company!"

Blaise looks, praisingly, at him, and Ron glares, half-heartedly, at him.

Walking away, Theo sees Anthony Goldstein talking, animatedly, to a group of younger years. He catches his eye, and winks to Anthony, causing his eyes to widen, and his tan skin tints red.

Theo slides through the crowds, wondering exactly what this night will lead to.

△▼

"Okay, everyone, quiet down!" Blaise's voice sounds over the large chatter as he stands next to Theo.

Theo's eyes roam over the large circle. Nearly the entire eighth year is participating in the highly anticipated Spin the Wand game, and a lot of the braver younger years join in, as well. The other people at the party linger around, watching instead of playing.

Blaise lets his eyes scan the room as well. His grin falters, and everyone strains their necks to look at what he's seeing.

"Harry Potter, get over here right now!" he yells, and Theo chuckles. "You are _not_ passing this up!"

"Must I, Blaise?" Harry groans, yet already settling in between Ron and Hermione. The students all laugh, most beaming at their Saviour. Theo grins when Draco pretend gags jokingly at him.

"Of course," Blaise scoffs. Then he reevaluates the circle. "Okay, perfect. Theo, would you explain how to play?"

Theo looks up, arching a brow. "No," he mutters, but Blaise has already hauled him up and sat down.

Theo sighs. "Okay. I know everyone has already played Spin the Wand before, but Blaise's version is different."

All of the Slytherins wear either a grin or a grimace.

"He likes to torture people, of course, so this is how it goes:

"Firstly, everyone will put their wands to — who? Okay — Blaise's wand, and say _Innocente_ with a quick wrist turn to the left. An old party trick that lets some secret desires, ones that you may not even know about, into an invisible bowl of magic for a couple of hours; don't worry, we couldn't figure out whose is whose, even if we _did_ care. Then, we'll place Blaise's wand in the middle, and the first person will give it a spin.

"That's where everything gets a little crazy. Once you spin the wand, words will say what you have to do to who the wand lands on. So, for a barbaric example, I spin the wand and it lands on Greg. Words will appear with what someone wants to do to someone else in the circle. Whether bad or good, I'll have to do it."

" _Have_ to?" A Gryffindor seventh year asks.

Theo smirks, despite himself. "That's the good part. If you don't do the task, you have to take body shots off of the person you like. Mind you, your desired person can deny the body shots, then you just have to deal with _Innocente_ 's charm. And... Well, _Innocente_ isn't a _nice_ party game. You'll regret not doing the dare or body shots."

Malone Rogers, an eighth year Slytherin, discreetly covers his private parts in remembrance, but Blaise notices and sends him a wicked grin.

"Will it always be a dare if it lands on you?" Neville Longbottom asks, from his place next to Hannah Abbott.

"Oh, of course not," Theo assures. "If you're lucky, someone just wants to ask the person the wand lands on a question."

The majority of the circle calms at that, but the Slytherins give little shakes of their heads.

"But then," Theo adds, smirking, "of course, like I said, _Innocente_ is not a nice party game. So, of course, you have to answer the question, as well."

The crowd then groans, collectively, and Theo chuckles. He looks to Blaise. "Are we ready?"

"I think we're ready," Blaise smiles, standing up. "Everyone get up!"

The students stand and Blaise gets in the middle of the circle, wand raised high. Everyone follows his movements with his wand.

"Now, before we start, I know there have been some... past events that may cause you to desire pain upon some of our members." He clears his throat and the entire crowd silences. "But listen to my every word: I didn't prepare and throw this amazing party for someone to get hurt, so if one of your desires is to inflict harm on someone here get the fuck out, or get it out of your bloody brain. If anyone gets a violent dare, then I will figure out who desired it, humiliate them, and end the game. Don't try me. Understood?"

A collective agreement is sounded around, but Theo sees someone — a younger year, presumably — leave the circle, discreetly. Blaise glances at the empty spot, then to Theo, clearly upset, but Theo reassures him with a look.

Blaise graces a smile. "Okay. Wands at mine, and remember: quick jerk to the left and the spell _Innocente_. One, two, three, _now_!"

Streams of light go to his wand, and the word is chorused in unison, and Blaise is seen muttering the spell for the completion of the game.

Abruptly, the lights go away, and Blaise twists his wand and grins.

"Let's begin!"

△▼

"Theo, you first?" Blaise asks as he settles next to Theo.

"I'll pass," Theo says, quickly, and the circle laughs in anticipating excitement.

Blaise laughs. "Fine! Any volunteers?"

Ginny Weasley's hand shoots up.

Blaise grins. "Knew I could count on you, love. Go ahead, spin my wand."

Ginny snorts, and other people laugh. She edges closer to the wand in the middle of the circle, then gives it a strong spin.

It moves instantly. It turns and turns in a dizzy manner, and everyone gives a gasp as it slows down to a stop in front of Daphne Greengrass.

 _Lick a stripe of Daphne's neck_ , reads the white, spidery words that spread above Blaise's wand and in front of Ginny's freckled face.

Daphne turns a bright red, askew from her usual confident attitude, and loud laughter sounds around the crowd. "What a perfect way to start the game," Ginny groans.

Theo cringes as Ginny sidles over to Greengrass and slides her tongue along the length of her pale neck. Cheers and hoots sound around the crowd. "Get some, Ginny!" is heard from Harry's and Ron's area, and Ginny glares, trying to find out which one said it.

"Okay!" Blaise chirps, loving the reactions to his game. "Greengrass, go on, give it a spin."

Greengrass does, and it lands on Ron. Blaise gives a low whine in Theo's ear, and Theo snorts.

_Snog Ron and..._

Murmurs of confusion roll through the crowds.

Theo laughs. "Whoever's that was knew it was theirs because they stopped desiring it."

Jeers and growls sound out through the crowd, and Theo elbows Blaise, whispering, "Just finish your thought."

Blaise pouts, then waves his hand, dismissively.

_Snog Ron and grope him while doing it._

Loud cheers are shaking the floor, and Greengrass turns green. Harry pushes Ron towards her and cheers the loudest.

Greengrass shakes her head, and Blaise quiets everyone down. "Come on, Greengrass. What're you gonna do?"

Everyone watches as she gnaws her lip, and weighs her options. (Theo could've sworn she glanced at Ginny.) Then suddenly stands up and grabs Ron by the arm, pulling him to the closet, choosing the dare. Blaise snarls a harsh insult towards Greengrass, lowly, in Theo's ear, and Theo shoves him.

Shortly, no more than three minutes later, the two walk out, looking very uncomfortable.

Blaise then visibly perks up. "Okay, Ron. Spin my shiny, long, beautiful wand."

Theo stifles his laughter, as Ron flushes, going to spin the wand. It turns and turns before landing on Parvati Patil. She proceeded to having her hair sniffed, then she landed on Tracey Davis, a Slytherin, who received the first truth.

 _Why aren't you at home for this year's_ _hols_ _?_ The words read. Tracey took a swig of Firewhiskey.

Parvati piped up. "I was, but Blaise told me how exciting this was going to be, so... I came back."

Blaise raises his cup of alcohol to her.

Tracey leans back, and everyone watches her. She huffs. "Well, I'm in fucking Slytherin, aren't I?"

Greengrass winces from beside her, and Theo grows quiet. "Tracey..." Millicent Bulstrode whispers, warningly.

"No," Tracey snaps. "Why in the hell would I not be here? Where would I be?"

Liliana Moon, a few seats away, tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

Joan Laney, a relatively quiet, Slytherin girl, smiles to Moon. "She's just being negative."

"They're not bloody idiots, Laney," Davis snaps. "My parents are locked up, and my current home is a ghost house. Wonder why there's such a large number of Slytherins returning, too, Moon? Because we have _nowhere_ to go. That's how it is now, for us, because we chose the _wrong side._ Gryffindors are here because they feel it's a duty. You Hufflepuffs... are just _nice_ like that, and there are only four returning Ravenclaws because they're smart enough to not come back. We're not _wanted_ here, we just came 'cause there's nowhere else to go."

Moon recoils and Laney wraps an arm around her, whispering something in her ear. Davis sighs.

Seamus Finnegan clears his throat. "Well, Davis, with all due respect, I have to disagree. Crawley and I are getting along just fine."

The silent, brooding, Russian Slytherin has everyone's attention now. He takes a swig of an unknown vodka, then shrugs.

The circle laughs, despite the earlier tension, and even Davis cracks a small smile.

Blaise grins. "Hey, the only reason that this _amazing_ party is in full swing is because of house-unity. So let's appreciate it, alright?"

Everyone raises a cup to that, and Theo smiles, secretly, to himself, while wondering _WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

He keeps an impassive front, though.

Davis spins it, and, ironically, has to snog Gryffindor Dean Thomas, who looks a little dazed but the game continues. Finnegan sulks.

The spins keep on going, and as the circle drank more, the dares became odder. Soon the students who chose to sit out were surrounding the rim of the circle, looking regretfully, to their earlier, sober minds. Among the circle, Harry had already snogged two people, had gotten body shots off him thrice, and had his toes licked by a very flushed sixth year. He kept on drinking to forget each experience. Finally, it landed to Theo, who wasn't nearly as drunk as the other participants and has only had one shot of Ogden's.

Theo, now, glares at the back of his best friend's head as Anthony Goldstein snogs him. Theo doesn't exactly know _why_ he's feeling so much anger, but he is, and he hates it. He also glares at Ron Weasley who has a mixture of emotions on his face, from embarrassment to anger to confusion. Serves him right for desiring Blaise like that right when Anthony spun the wand.

Blaise pulls away, and despite being drunk, looks apologetically to Theo, who he knows has a small fancy on Anthony. Theo rolls his eyes but gives a reassuring smile.

" _Bite_ _Theo's neck,_ " Blaise reads, after spinning his wand, eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, which kinky fuck thought this one?"

The circle laughs louder than necessary, and Theo flushes red.

  
Blaise bites, harshly, at Theo's neck, and Theo lurches back. Blaise gives a shit-eating grin. "Gotta leave a mark."

The circle hoots, and Theo groans. He spins the wand for the first time all evening and cringes at the next one.

 _Snog Draco,_ it reads.

Theo searches the circle, and finally sees Harry, who is staring intently at his glass while swirling the liquid around.

Theo groans, pitifully, and ignores the crowds' urges. He crawls over to Draco, and peers at him.

Draco has already kissed Granger sweetly, and had given an awkward lap dance to one Ronald Weasley, and looked relieved to see it was only Theo. He gives a reassuring smile, and Theo gives one back, before landing his lips on his.

It was very nice, and Theo enjoyed it, but wasn't as allured as he probably would've been before seeing Harry's increasingly hurt face.

Shit. He's going to have to fix their relationship, _again,_ after this. To a higher level.

He pulls out, gives a sloppy grin to a smiling Draco Malfoy, then retreats to his spot.

Draco carries the game to Hannah Abbott, and Abbott to Elizabeth Tonn, who goes to Pansy, who spins it and it lands on Theo, again.

" _Have Theo take off his shirt for the rest of the night,_ " Pansy reads, then smirks sweetly. "Oh, darling, this will be quite nice."

The groans and people laugh at his misfortune. He doesn't understand why. Harry, Rogers, a Hufflepuff Theo can't remember the name of, and two younger years already have their shirts off, and a few people are nearly naked. Including one Ginny Weasley, who is discreetly rubbing against a shirtless Luna Lovegood, currently.

Theo slides out his shirt, receiving several wolf whistles and a few heavy gazes. He stares pointedly at the wand as he gives it a good twist.

" _Snog Harry,_ " he reads, blatantly, and glares at Draco, who is very pointedly looking at the floating words. "So, I get _both_ of my dorm mates. How lucky."

As he crawls to Harry, Blaise throws a cup at his arse. He turns and glares at his best friend. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You get to snog Draco _and_ Harry. It's no fair." He pouts, childishly.

Theo sends him a very rude gesture and receives laughter from the crowd.

When he reaches Harry, he isn't expected to be pulled in by drunk hands, and get snogged so roughly he wonders if it's already the next day when they're finished.

Harry pulls away, looking content, then frowning and taking a swig out of a bottle.

Theo looks, bewildered, to Ron, but he just shrugs and stares at something _(of fucking course it's Blaise, none of these idiots are_ _helpful_ , Theo thinks) across the room, heatedly.

Theo crawls back to his spot, ignoring the cheers, and watches as Harry tickles a random sixth year — which is a very strange desire — and it goes on from there.

Sooner than later, people slowly start stumbling to their dorms, or out of the common room, or falling asleep in weird positions. Each one kisses or hugs Blaise (and sometimes Theo) before they leave, and Blaise responds, enthusiastically, back. Theo sees both of his dorm mates dead drunk, and sighs.

"Blaise," he calls, "I'm gonna head up."

"Okie dokie, Theo," Blaise sings, going back to drunkenly snogging a very drunk Ronald Weasley.

Theo looks questioningly at them, but shrugs. Hermione and Pansy are gone, as well. It won't matter, anyways. They're all drunk.

Theo debates, silently, as to which dorm mate to carry up first, but with his eyes landing on Harry — who is decorated with adoring people, and a couple looking, lustfully — he decides. Harry will not be molested tonight under Theo's watch.

Theo trods over, staring at the group of Potter fans. He sighs, before pushing through and picking Harry up, roughly.

The boy is instantly awake, and slurs, "Draco? You've such nice eyes."

Theo tries but fails to stifle his grin, and quickly hexes the nearest witch which makes the others clear away.

"Come on, Harry." Theo drags the drunk savior towards the boys' stairs. "Come on!"

"Draco, please, let me pleasure you!" Next thing Theo sees is pink lips descending to his.

Theo quickly pushes the other boy's face away but doesn't manage to stop his snorts of laughter. "Harry, stop. I'm not Draco."

Harry mumbles something incoherent, and Theo carries on with his heavy endeavor up to their dorm.

When Theo makes it to their room, Harry is once again trying to undress him. He pushes the Gryffindor on his respectable bed, and then gasps when Harry immediately starts to tear off his trousers and pants.

Theo covers his eyes, and yells, exasperated, " _Harry!_ Stop!"

But he instead gets the reply of flesh hitting flesh, another attempt at undressing, and several moans for Draco.

Without, thankfully yet unfortunately, seeing anything, Theo tears himself away from the powerful wizard. He quickly shuts the curtains, then as a last-second thought, casts a Silencing Charm around the bed. Draco may be more sober.

He wasn't.

Draco sits in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around a bottle of Firewhiskey, and is mumbling things to himself.

Theo stares blankly, before approaching him, only to be stopped by a sight.

Anthony Goldstein seems to be trying to, very discreetly, fend off a shit-faced drunk, Tracy Davis.

Theo and Davis, unfortunately, do not have a... preferable, or– or _nice_ relationship.

And it doesn't look like it'll be improving any time soon.

Theo goes to tell her to kindly fuck off, before studying the situation.

Is Anthony _really_ trying to blow her off? Or is Theo just imagining it because of his dislike for Davis, and his sudden fancy on Goldstein?

Before he can come to the Ravenclaw's assistance, though, he heard a very loud sob.

Spinning around, his eyes land on a crying, blonde Slytherin. Theo, Anthony forgotten, rushes to aid his friend and roommate.

It might've been odd to see the stony Slytherin wailing, but everyone knows there's a difference between drunk crying, and _crying_ crying.

Drunk crying is just plain annoying.

Draco is still crying when he gets there, but is able enough to choke out: "Harry?"

Theo, quick to remember his last mistake, says, firmly, "No, I'm not Harry. I'm Theo and I'm taking you to bed."

Draco was still hiccuping and wailing, but Theo got him on his feet, and he could, fortunately, walk, unlike Harry.

"He can't see me like this!" Draco splutters, stumbling up the stairs, gripping Theo's arm, vicelike.

"He's asleep," Theo says, reassuringly, but then frowns. "That, or he's wanking, but either way, he won't hear you."

But Draco isn't listening. "He hates me so much!"

Theo almost stops. "He hasn't for a while, Draco."

"Obviously he does, though!" Draco insists through his tears and obnoxious sobbing. "Or he wouldn't be torturing me and my poor heart!"

Theo rolls his eyes, then drags Draco up the stairs again.

Theo sighs as he opens the door to his dorm one last time. Although considerably easier to drag up the stairs to their dorm (Theo truly misses the simple dungeons), Draco was not the horny drunk — he was the crying drunk, and Theo didn't know which one was worst.

"And," he splutters, tears streaming down his pale face, "I don't know _why_ I fancy him! He's a hundred percent Gryffindor and sappy, but he's just so... so... _Harry!_ And it's sexy, adorable, and frustrating, all at once!"

Theo groans, pitifully, before speaking, reassuringly, "I'm sure Harry could grow to like you, Draco. Even romantically." He slowly tries to pry Draco off him, but Draco clings to him.

"No, he never will!" Draco spits. "I'm vile and disgusting! I wasn't even good at being a _Death Eater,_ why would I be good at anything else?!"

Theo frowns, pushing Draco to arm's length. "Is that what you're worried about? What Harry — and the others — think about you? Your past?"

Draco doesn't answer, only crying and sniffling.

Theo sighs. "Draco, no one cares. You were forced, and we understand that. Harry, Ron, Hermione — they all don't care. They went through hell and back in the war, and I'm sure they'd just like to forget. And when you, and I, and Blaise, and Pansy, and Goyle, when we're nice and friendly — it helps them. Harry doesn't think you're neither vile nor disgusting. He sees you as Draco Malfoy — his friend who changed after experiencing a tragic life."

Theo wonders why he's so deeply comforting a drunk man. He wonders if he's attempting to comfort himself.

Draco sniffs, loudly, before beaming at Theo. "Thanks, Theo. Can you love me?"

Theo snorts, pushing a calmer yet still drunk Draco into his bed. "I can't replace Harry, sorry."

And as if all of his meaningful words meant nothing, Draco erupted into tears at the mention of Harry.

Groaning, Theo shuts the boy's curtains and casts a Silencing Charm.

He barely notices that he's still shirtless when he stumbles into his own bed, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter, it's truly my favorite! also, harry and draco's relationship changes drastically after this so... ;)
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


	8. Amazing Aftermaths and Awkward Acquaintances

**Theo sighs, Vanishing three cups and sliding a half-full bottle of Ogden's into a box.**

He awoke early, as per usual, but when he came down to the common room, it was as messy as when he left it the night before.

There was a half-naked couple in the corner, a very passed out Padma Patil hovering in mid-air, and a few other sleeping figures in the room. Along with Theo, sits Blaise Zabini on one of the large armchairs, groaning to himself.

"Theo!" he whines, again, and Theo almost casts the charm to Vanish on him.

By complete accident, of course.

"What, Blaise," he asks, shortly.

"I woke up, nearly naked, in my bed, with a shirtless Ronald Weasley only a meter away from me on the ground," he moans, "and I've no idea what happened."

Theo grins, secretly, to himself. He knows what happened. He actually woke up extra early this morning, and on his way from the showers, he saw Blaise in only his underpants in the middle of the hallway. Theo took to dragging him to his dorm, where he saw the half-naked Weasley sleeping on the ground. He then went forth with his plan.

He had hoped Ron woke up first, but either way, they were going to be in torture trying to remember what happened. Which is, all in all, great.

Theo hums, quietly, to himself as he cleans the fireplace mantel. And Blaise is narrowing his eyes, about to ask why he's so chipper when a voice comes from the common room doorway.

"McGonagall is coming in twenty, so hurry the fuck up, the place is a mess." A trouser-less Ginny Weasley grumbles. "And great party last night, Zabini."

"Thanks, love," Blaise graces them with a charming smile even in his hungover state, and Ginny snorts.

"Save it for my brother!" She calls over her shoulder before disappearing from the room.

Blaise flushes then glances at Theo and the rest of the common room. "We'll never finish in time."

Theo sighs and holds a finger up.

He stomps to his dorm and takes out a crate full of Hangover Potions. (Knowing Blaise, be knew exactly how the night would unfold, and the aftermath.) He grabs the bucket of water he conjured earlier.

Harry's eyes opened wide, a green fire not doused by the water.

His hand was on his wand in an instant, but Theo placed a gentle hand on his.

"No worries," he grinned, casting a Drying Charm on the soaking wet boy.

Harry glared, half-heartedly, before falling to his pillows in a heap, groaning. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty," Theo retorts, taking out a vial of the aforementioned potion.

"Day?"

"Saturday."

Harry nearly explodes. "Why in the hell am I awake, then?! I thought we were- _ow! Headache. Ouch... Fuck!"_

Theo rolls his eyes and passes the vial to Harry. "Drink it. It's a Hangover Potion."

Harry barely glanced at the potion before downing it. He yawns, and looks instantly relieved. "Thanks, Theo. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Theo smirks.

Harry's face contorts in horror. "Oh, fuck... I didn't... _hook up_ with anybody, did I? I get so..." He glances at his sticky sheets, and looks under them to see what Theo expects is nudity. "I _did,_ didn't I?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself, you only shagged your fist," Theo says, dismissively.

Harry looks, once again, immediately relieved. "Great. I mean, sad, but... Wait, I didn't... say any _names,_ right?"

"Nothing that won't stay between you and me," Theo winks.

Harry looks horrified before opting to shove his face in his pillow. "I was drunk, Theo. I didn't mean anything I said."

Theo snorts. "Sure you didn't. Now, I need your help."

△▼

"How the bloody hell did he finish so quickly?" Blaise gapes at the clean common room.

Theo takes the empty vial from him and tucks it into his bag. He watches as Harry talks, animatedly, with Ron about last night.

He had known Harry could quicken things up with his powerful magic, and surely enough, by the time the Headmistress arrived, the room was clean. Even hovering Padma Patil had found her dorm with a Hangover Potion in hand.

Theo is handing everyone a potion before leaving to the Great Hall, and is happily basking in the praise he receives.

(Especially Goldstein, who flushed, impractically, and accepted it with a few mutters of thanks and a cute, small smile.)

He shrugs at Blaise. "He's pretty powerful after being showered with promises of chocolate."

Blaise eyes him. "You're not gonna _really_ give him chocolate, are you?"

"'Course not." Theo smiles at Malone Rogers who takes the potion, making a dramatic grateful deal about it. "But his little, Gryffindor heart doesn't need to know that. I'll just tell him that I need to save up for my little brother's birthday in a heartfelt manner."

"Theo, you naughty boy," Blaise laughs. "Anyways, is Draco here, yet?"

Theo frowns. "No, not yet. I'll have to go wake him." He takes a vial before waving a wand at Blaise and pushing the crate of potions in the dark-skinned boy's hands.

Blaise glares. "What was that?"

"If you don't say that these potions were from me then you'll find out," Theo says, cheerfully (and ever a Slytherin), much to Blaise's disdain.

When Theo reaches his dorm, he's met with a pitiful looking Draco Malfoy laying on his bed. He sighs.

"Draco," he pokes the blonde lump. "Get up."

Incoherent mumbling is heard.

"What?" He leans in closer.

"I said that I will not be getting up until my head feels like it's back in its seams, and that my existence is erased from the universe," he drawls, flipping onto his back.

Theo rolls his eyes before passing the potion. Draco, immediately recognizing the pale blue liquid, swallows it in one gulp.

Then he lays back down, flushed. "The other requirement?"

Theo groans at his unfortunate results of having two dramatic dorm mates and nudges Draco with his knee. "Everything is fine."

Draco glares. "I don't know exactly what happened last night, but I know I'm not a pretty drunk."

Theo shrugs, avoiding eye contact, sheepishly. "You said some... interesting things last night, but nothing too embarrassing. Just some love... confessions."

Draco's face is impassive.

Then it breaks out in concerned creases, and he's pacing the dorm, tirelessly.

"Ah, damn me to the deepest of hell. How did I mess up so crucially? I'm an idiot, almost as much as the moron I fancy. Oh, no, this is terrible. Will Theo tell him — "

"Draco," Theo cuts in but is ignored.

"Oh, he'll hate me. Right when we started getting along like true friends. He'll think I'm a freak, and he'll tell the entire school that I fancy him — "

"Draco," Theo tries again to no avail.

Then Draco's face contorts to something worse. "School? Why would I be worried about school?! He's the current most famous wizard in the world — he'll tell _everyone_!"

"Draco!" Theo shouts, and Draco, surprised, looks to him. He flushes. "I'm not telling anyone, anything. As you may know, I brought Harry up as well and he said just as interesting things."

Draco's eyes widen, then he goes to speak.

"And no," Theo continues, stern but exasperated, "I will not tell you anything _he_ said, either."

Draco frowns, but silences all the same.

"Now, _please_. Since we understand each other, can we go get breakfast? I've been up since six, and it's already nine, and I'm fucking starved."

△▼

Theo thinks back, fondly, of the awkward events after that morning.

Right when Blaise gave the last vial, he and Draco were coming down from the stairs, and Ron and Harry were getting ready to leave.

"Er, hullo," Blaise had blurted to Ron and Harry, and Theo only barely stifled his laughter.

Ron had given a short, awkward wave and a grunt, which made Theo reevaluate who woke up first.

Harry and Draco were avoiding eye contact, and Theo had to start a hesitant conversation that crashed and burned and they ended up just leaving to the Great Hall with their former house partners.

Now, Theo giggles, childishly, and wonders how it's still like that a week later. Even Blaise, who Theo always thought of as the most — despite their sorting — brave boy in his grade, couldn't pick up the nerve to approach Weasley on the matter.

Theo enters the library with a skip in his step, seeing one Hermione Granger and one Pansy Parkinson, sitting down and studying, quietly.

There are two people that aren't completely crazed about what happened that night. Theo suspects, strongly, that it's because they know what they did, and they don't regret it.

So, since now he loves chaos, he walks over to them to annoy them. (He really wonders when he became this way.)

"Hey, Hermione and Pansy," he greets, sliding into the third chair at the round table.

Hermione arches an eyebrow. "Hello, Theodore. What's got you all chirpy?"

Theo grins, and shrugs. "I enjoy seeing everyone suffering because of the party that was a _week_ ago."

Pansy looks to Granger, expression pleading. " _Please_ , love?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and bites back a smile. "Fine. Let's talk about the party."

Pansy immediately looks at Theo. "Who do you think is in worse conditioning: Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise, or Neville/Hannah?"

Theo frowns. "How do you know about Harry and Draco?"

The two girls look to each other, then burst out in laughter. Hermione chokes out, "Theo, we've known since the beginning of the year. Even Ron knows."

Theo pouts. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We all had to figure it out ourselves, you did, too," Pansy shrugs. "How are they?"

Theo shifts. "Not too bad. They're not teasing me like they used to, though. And they rarely talk to each other."

Hermione bites her lip. "The same with Ron and Blaise," she leans forward, "I've never seen Blaise so... _n_ _ot flirtatious._ "

Theo sighs, running a hand down his face. "That's my fault. I set them up so that when they woke up it looked like they had shagged."

Pansy and Hermione blink at him. Pansy pipes, "That's brilliant, Theo."

Theo shrugs. "Sure, but now they're both so awkward. Did anything good come out of the blasted party?"

Pansy nods, furtively. "Of course, Theo. Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"The incredible increase in inter-house relationships," Hermione finishes for Pansy, who grins at her.

"What?"

"Yeah, there's loads," Hermione continues. "For instance... Ernie Macmillan and Millicent Bulstrode."

Theo's eyes widen. "Macmillan and Bulstrode?!"

"Macmillan and Bulstrode," Hermione confirms through giggles.

Pansy waves, dismissively. "Oh, don't tease him, darling. There's so much more."

Theo glances at her. "They can't get more astounding than that, Pansy."

But Pansy smirked at him.

Soon, he was hearing the most outrageous relationships, but then he noticed all the proof to support them.

Malone Rogers and Elizabeth Tonn were among them, and Theo remembers Tonn walking from Potions in a Slytherin green jumper.

He hears Joan Laney and Liliana Moon, and gapes. Laney was a known, reckless but quiet Slytherin, and Moon was a sweet Hufflepuff, but he distinctly remembers Laney wearing a pretty, little yellow flower behind her ear which didn't fit her character at all.

Pansy said there were rumors surrounding Dean Thomas and Tracey Davis, but Theo brushed that idea off. Thomas and Seamus Finnegan have been eye-fucking each other since day one, to be completely honest.

Probably the most surprising one was the pure-blood, Russian, silent, and creepy Slytherin named Ivan Crawley, and the muggle-born, geeky, clumsy Hufflepuff named Mason Jones. Crawley was a death eater that was forced to join the Dark Lord's ranks near the end of the war. Before that, he always acted the same — like he was a stone. He was quite smart, but always kept to himself, even more so than Theo, and if he wasn't in Slytherin, Theo would have had no idea that he existed. Mason Jones, though, was the complete opposite. He was known for his time with the house elves, for he often worked alongside them, much to their dismay. He was an incredibly clumsy Hufflepuff and was constantly ridiculed in Potions when late Professor Snape was teaching, as Theo had heard around. He was kind of a ball of energy, and Crawley was the opposite.

Hermione sighs, wistfully. "They're two of the cutest."

Theo nods in agreement. "I'm going to keep an eye out for those two. Poor Blaise and Ron, though. They're clueless."

"Doesn't Blaise have any idea?" Hermione asks, exasperated.

Theo has to stifle a grin. "Well, he did say something... Oh, what was it? Oh, yes — 'I'm not trying to sabotage their relationship or anything, but I'm fairly certain Hermione is a lesbian'."

Hermione flushes, and Theo laughs. Pansy arches an eyebrow with a smirk. "Have you heard what people are saying about you?"

He rolls his eyes, leaning back. "What?"

"Threesome with Draco and Harry," she says, wickedly.

"What?" Hermione gasps.

Pansy's smirk widens. "And get this — _Harry's_ the bottom!"

They all burst out in loud laughter, causing all eyes to look at them, and a harsh warning from Madam Pince.

"That's crazy!" Hermione chokes out.

"I know, right?" Theo's eyes tear up as he clasps a hand over his mouth to stop his snorting noises. "Everyone knows _Draco_ would be!"

The girls get silent.

He looks to them, confused. "Did I say something?"

Pansy shifts. "I mean, if it was just Harry and Draco in a relationship, sure, Draco'd be the bottom, but with you three..."

Theo catches on and gapes. "I am not — !" He grows quieter at Pince's glares. "I would not be the bottom."

Hermione shifts, as well, uncomfortable. "But they're so... And you're so..."

Theo huffs, offended, and mumbles something, incoherently.

Pansy arches an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Well, at least they both have big dicks." He repeats.

The three glance at each other.

Then a repeat of earlier happens, this time getting them kicked out temporarily — surprisingly, Hermione just smiled.

△▼

Theo liked boys. A lot. But _honestly_ , he hated them when they were so damn oblivious.

And no kidding that his incredibly attractive roommates, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, were more oblivious than anyone on this damned planet.

He honestly couldn't even enjoy them, the idiots.

Theo mentally groans as his dorm mates exchange an awkward greeting when Draco walks through the door.

A moment later, Harry stands. "I'll be taking a shower."

It sparks an idea in Theo.

"Wait for me, Harry," he calls after him, barely catching him outside the door. His mind raced for a story, and Harry arches an eyebrow.

Then Theo's expression turns grave, and he's shaking his head disappointedly at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asks, concerned.

"It's just — I think Draco's upset," he confesses, hiding a grin.

Harry is easily pulled in. "What? Why? Is it me?"

Theo gnaws his lip, then nods. "Harry, if you're worried about the party, don't. You were drunk. We all do, or say, crazy things while intoxicated. He's just wondering why you aren't speaking to him anymore," he leans in, and Harry does, too, "I think he misses you, to be brutally honest."

Harry gawks. "Really? You really think so?"

Theo nods, telling the truth. "I believe so."

Harry slides a hand through his hair. "What should I do?"

"Maybe just act normal. It'll take the awkward edge off, and then he'll probably just fall in line."

"Okay." Harry nods, firmly, then goes to walk forward. "I'll do that right now."

Oh, _that_ can't happen.

Theo's eyes widen, and he quickly pushes Harry back. "Whoa, slow down, there, Mister Centaur. It'll look... suspicious if you come back so quick."

Harry falls back, a bit dejected. "Yeah. Right. I'm gonna go mull things over in the shower," he grips Theo's shoulders. "And thanks, Theo. I was afraid we'd never patch things up."

Theo shrugs, and grins. "What are friends for, right?"

When Harry leaves, Theo catches Ivan Crawley watching him from his dorm. Crawley cocks an eyebrow. "What're you doing, Nott?"

Theo gulps. "Not Mason Jones, that's for sure." He rushes to his dorm.

△▼

"So, I should just act like before?" Draco asks, wringing his hands, anxiously.

Theo was originally scared that the born Slytherin wouldn't fall for his trickiness, but he seemed so anxious about Harry that he fell for it, easily.

Theo nodded. "Yes, of course. He's just kind of worried that nothing will go back to the same, and you know how he is — so awkward, he'll never be able to start a conversation."

Draco chuckles, fondly. Theo has to use his hand to close his dropped jaw.

When Harry returns, Draco automatically turns to ruffle through his bag, and Harry looks put out. Theo almost accepted defeat, when Draco piped up, conversationally. "So do you know the answer to that silly Charms question that Flitwick assigned, Potter?"

Theo almost chuckles to himself at the sight of Draco purposely facing away from Harry to block the view of his usually pale face, which is stained deep red.

Harry looks up, his expression joyous. He looks to Theo, who offers an encouraging gesture. He clears his throat. "Yeah, er- I think that one statement meant to..."

Theo happily closes his curtains to his bed, and wonders what on earth his two roommates would do without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me making theo sneakier and sneakier, i love my basically-an-oc-by-now baby :)
> 
> these last three chapters are (funny) wild so buckle in!


	9. Potion Plans and Dreadful Discoveries

**"It's your own fault that you helped them patch things up,"** Blaise informs Theo, helpfully, as he continues to stare across the hall at Ronald Weasley, who stares back, just as unnervingly.

Theo groans. "Thanks, Blaise." He swishes his oatmeal around in his bowl for a way of ignoring the set of eyes on him from Draco's seat at the table.

Blaise nods, not glancing at his best mate. "Why did you help them, anyways?"

"Because they're in love with each other, but don't know it," mumbles Theo, as he wallows in self-pity and regret.

That makes Blaise look away from Ron. "What?"

Theo sighs. "Everyone knows it, Blaise."

"Really? Hmm. Thought I was one of the few," he trails, looking back at Ron, who hasn't looked away.

Theo rolls his eyes. "You aren't."

It's only a few moments later when he feels eyes on himself, from the opposite side of the room. He sees Anthony Goldstein staring at him, intently, before flushing when caught.

Theo grins, goofily, and gives a small wave to the boy. Anthony, still red, gives a wide smile and the mouthing of 'hello', back.

Blaise studies the scene, then starts, "Goldstein, still?"

Theo's gaze is snapped away from Anthony's brown eyes. "What?"

"You still have a crush on Anthony Goldstein?" Blaise repeats. "This might be the longest you've had, Theo."

Theo gawks. "It's only been..."

"Three months," Blaise offers. "The saddest thing is that you haven't even made a move."

Theo stutters. "What?! No- I mean, when could I? We only — "

"...have all each other's classes together, always go to the library at the same time, and share a common room," Blaise fills, smirking.

Theo glares, hotly. "Shuddup. I actually thought he was interested in that seventh year — Georgia or Gikle or something like that..."

"Gina?" Blaise offers, cheerfully. "Gina Sallis, the Ravenclaw?"

Theo shifts. "That's the one."

"Yeah, he's not," Blaise snorts. "No one can be. That is unless you want to listen to hours and hours about how Harry Potter is the most interesting, handsome, and kind man in the world. Sallis is in love with him, honestly."

Theo let his gaze fall to Gina Sallis, who sits a few seats away from Goldstein. She whispers fervently to a Hufflepuff while plainly pointing to Harry — who stays oblivious.

Theo feels a smirk creep on.

△▼

"I'll deliver it, safely, Gina. Don't worry," Theo assures the blonde Ravenclaw before walking away, grinning from ear to ear.

In his hand are a box of cherry chocolates, a note to Harry from Gina Sallis, and a small picture of the aforementioned girl.

It was rather easy to get Gina to buy the love potion, two days after he found out her obsession with Harry. She had heard him blabbering on about them in Hogsmeade, and she bought one in an instant.

Theo then bumped into her purposefully on his way back from the library, knowing full well she was heading to _his_ dorm. When she saw who it was, she pushed the things in his hands and fled — most likely getting ready for Harry.

It was almost too easy.

If his plan worked successfully, he'd prove that they were in love with each other. Again, his approaches are rather blunt, and most likely will make things a bit awkward for a while, but it'll show them their feelings.

Theo chuckles to himself and plucks off the picture of Sallis. If Harry saw her first then he'd fall in love. If he saw someone _else_ first, then he'd fall in love with them.

Luckily, Theo knows that both of his dorm mates are in the dorm.

He opens the door, and throws the chocolate to Harry, casually. "One of your fans told me to give that to you."

Draco scoffs, and Harry rolls his eyes but opens the chocolate all the same.

Theo hurriedly goes on his bed and shifts the curtains a little.

"Well, this is bloody delicious," Harry moans. "Where did they get this?"

Theo knows she used a glamour to disguise the real name of the chocolate, and chuckles when Harry says, "Sallis' Sexy Solutions."

Draco snorts, and Theo watches excitedly as Harry looks up at him, and throws one to him. "You try it!"

"Fine. Only because I'm hungry." Draco dips his teeth into the chocolate, and his eyes catch flames. Harry catches eye contact with him.

They attack each other, and Theo watches, horrified, as Harry tears Draco's shirt off.

He lunges across the room to the box of chocolates, and casts the simple counterspell for the glamour.

 _Laney's Lust Potion,_ it reads, _For lovers who've lost their sexual spark! An instant desire for the eaters!_

Theo moans. That psycho Gina Sallis was apparently more interested in Harry in bed.

" _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _!_ " he casts, and Draco seizes up from where his hands were a centimeter away from unzipping Harry's trousers, and he was on his knees.

Harry spins, angrily and lustfully to Theo, but the boy already cast the spell again.

With his two dorm mates, frozen and half-naked with raging boners on the floor, he does what any eighth-year student does in a time of need.

He goes to Hermione Granger.

△▼

"Ravenclaws!" Ron huffs about Sallis, after positioning Harry on his bed. "A _lust_ potion? Seriously!"

Theo stifles a grin, and Hermione sends him a skeptical glance. "Hey, I just delivered the chocolate! Harry was the one who offered it to Draco, and ended up like... this."

It was halfway to the truth and Blaise notices it, smiling along with an approving pat on the back.

Pansy fidgets nervously, and Hermione turns to her. "Stop worrying so much, Pansy. I've got a couple of emergency antidotes back in my trunk. This is not even close to the first time this has happened to Harry since the war is over."

Pansy nods, but looks to Theo. "Did they- er, did they kiss?"

Theo thinks back. That _was_ something he noticed. They hadn't had kissed.

Theo gives a small shake of his head. "No, I reckon they didn't. The lust potion must mean only lust — nothing too intimate. Harry had automatically taken off Draco's shirt."

Pansy visibly relaxes, and Theo arches an eyebrow but before he could question it he saw the look on Hermione's face and knew that the conversation wasn't over.

Hermione sighs, turning and walking out of the room. "I'll be back shortly."

Ron picks up the chocolate box, examining it. Then his eyes widen, but amusement is laced in them.

"What is — " Blaise starts, but Ron presses a finger to his own lips and points to the two paralyzed boys with a shake of his head.

He nears us and we huddle around the box. He points to the fine print.

_The potion, if used to subjects who are not romantically involved, will work as both a love and lust potion. *Love Potion information on the side._

_If romantic feelings are involved in the two subjects, then the potion will lead automatically to coitus._

Theo chokes on air, Pansy snorts, and Blaise doubles over in laughter.

Ron grins. "All suspicions confirmed."

"Yeah, let's save it," Blaise grins, taking the box. "I assume you can put good use to it, Theodore?"

"Of _course,_ my dear friend, Blaise."

Both Ron and Pansy look like they want to say something to help their best friends' future fates, but they stay mute.

It's only a few moments later when Hermione comes back with the antidotes. She slides over to the two, paralyzed boys, and motions the others over.

"Blaise, Ron, you're going to hold them back," she starts.

"Wait, why can't I?" Theo asks.

"You're too thin, you can't restrain either — " Hermione ignores his sound of protest " — Pansy, Theo, you two will unfreeze them on my word."

With Blaise and Ron in position, she flicks her hand to Theo and Pansy, who successfully say the counterspell. Theo's two roommates are immediately brought back — lust filling their eyes at the sight of each other.

"Harry!" Draco cries, making grabby hands at the Gryffindor.

" _Oh_ , Draco!" Harry whines, pushing himself away from Blaise.

Hermione can't seem to get Draco calmed down, so Theo thinks, quickly. " _Confundus_ _!_ " he exclaims as he points his wand at Harry — who was nearly out of Blaise's one hand.

Draco growls, "You bastard!" He flies away from Ron's hands to Theo, but Pansy quickly casts the Confundus Charm as well.

The two boys stumble, then sit on their beds with a sort of curious glance around. Hermione squeaks. "That's not good! That may confuse their _actual_ feelings for each oth – "

"Oh, bother!" Ron hisses, grabbing the potion and walking over to Harry. "Open wide." Harry complies, confusedly, and has the antidote quickly poured down his throat. Pansy bursts out laughing at his expression when he realizes what happened.

Draco is swiftly cured as well, and Pansy is soon rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Oh, shut it, Parkinson," Draco hisses at her, grasping his forehead, and covering his red face.

Harry stands, abruptly, looking a mixture of embarrassed and angry. "Excuse me." He leaves the room, but not without giving Pansy an "accidental" kick in the ribs on the way out from where she's still rolling.

Ron rushes after him, and Pansy huffs. "Drama queen. Come on, Draco. I think Greg has a couple of drinks in his dorm." Draco, dazed, follows her out.

Hermione turns to Theo, arms crossed. Theo's cheeks redden. "Okay, I didn't encourage Sallis to get a _lust_ potion! I thought she was just gonna get a – a love potion or something!"

"Still, Theo," Hermione sighs, but a small smile is on her lips. "You're much too blunt."

"Oh, but blunt is good," Blaise sings, swinging an arm around Theo. "Nice one, Nott. If Draco acts like a prat anytime soon, I've got material for months."

Hermione rolls her eyes, fondly. "When did you get so cunning, Theo? Before this year you were such a sweet, innocent boy."

Theo looks flustered — showing himself from a few months ago — but Blaise scoffs at Hermione. "Oh, come off it, Granger. He used to seem all intelligent and nice, but he's always been this perverted, sneaky little fuck. Besides, what can you expect from someone who rooms with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?"

△▼

"You absolute dickwad!"

Theo flushes a deep red. He slowly pulls himself up from his library seat to face a terrifying Draco Malfoy and a sick-looking Harry Potter.

Theo glances at Anthony Goldstein, who raises his eyes in curiosity like everyone else in the library, then to Madam Pince. He winces at the look on her face.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we, boys?" Theo asks, in a quick, hushed tone.

Draco goes to yell at him again, but Harry cuts him off — "Malfoy, Pince." — which immediately silences him. Theo almost smirks, but a glance at Draco quickly changes his mind.

They rush out of the room, and Draco drags Theo to a secluded corner around the bend. Harry follows, shortly.

"You convinced _Gina_ _Sallis_ to give Potter a lust potion?!" Draco shouts, pale face red. Theo thinks fleetingly of a tomato.

"Yeah, didn't expect that," he chuckles, nervously. "Thought she might pick a love potion — "

"EVERYONE KNOWS THE WITCH WANTS TO GET IN POTTER'S PANTS!" Draco explodes, glaring.

"Apparently I didn't get the message," Theo stumbles back, but then sees an angry Harry.

Angry Harrys don't look too fun.

"You were planning to _sell_ me to her?" he snarls, intimidating aura and all.

" _Hardly,_ " Theo winces. "I wasn't getting anything in return."

"Why?!" Draco yells in his other ear before pacing again. " _Why_ did you make her buy a lust potion?!"

"Again, I did not _make_ her do anything," Theo corrects. "And she wasn't going to succeed anyway! She obviously didn't read the box!"

Then Theo's eyes flicker to them. "Did _you_ read the box?"

"It had a glamour on it, you know that," Harry says.

"Not anymore," Theo says, cautiously. "But I still have the box, _it's on my bedside drawer._ Anyways, it doesn't work like a love potion where the first glance at a person or an enchantment makes the subject fall. Two love — er, _subjects_ have to eat them and look into each other's eyes. It's kind of student-friendly, honestly."

"So..." Harry says, wearily. "You... We were just in a wrong situation."

Theo shrugs. "More or less."

"That still doesn't explain why you encouraged her to get one for him," Draco points out, still looking annoyed.

Theo sighs. _Don't be too blunt,_ Granger says in his mind.

Well, fuck that.

"If you really want to know," he pauses, "just read the box. Thoroughly."

Harry stares at him, unbelievably. "Read the box?"

"Just do it," Theo cocks a smile. "You won't be disappointed."

Draco looks at him, suspiciously. "If this is an escape plan, Nott, remember that we know where you sleep."

"Of course," Theo smiles, brilliantly. "Why would I ever try anything like that? I'm bunked with the Savior of the Wizarding World and Draco fucking Malfoy. Oh, one more thing, who snitched on me?"

Draco and Harry glanced at each other, but at that exact moment, Ron comes bounding past the corridor, shrieking: "No, Harry, Draco! You misunderstood!"

Theo grins, and his two roommates shake their heads before jogging out of the corridor.

Theo whistles as he walks down, and runs into a flushed Ron. Ron looks surprised to see him alive.

"Theo — Harry — Draco — After you!" He pants.

"Honestly, Ron, how long have you been searching for me? Everyone knows I go to the library at this time,]." Theo looks at a heavily breathing Ron. This must be what Blaise's wet dreams look like. "Never mind that, everything's settled. We had a little chat."

Ron turns sober. "You didn't — ?"

"Oh, no," Theo grins, sinisterly. "I didn't tell them they were in love with each other, no. They simply just led into the trap of reading the box themselves."

Ron looks pained, now, as they start walking to the eighth year tower. "Theo..."

Theo walks down the corridor, and Ron follows. "At the speed they were going, they should have read it any minute now. Just wait for the shrieks."

△▼

There were no shrieks, but Theo reckons they got the message when he got to the dorm that night with two vague messages of telling him they were sleeping somewhere else tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, i finally don't update at midnight! and so theo's plan completely failed but he gets an A for effort; also, the last chapter before the epilogue will be posted soon, so keep an eye out! :)


	10. Sneaky Slytherins and Plotting Potions Professors

**"Wait, I'll go with you!"**

Harry scrambles from his bed to catch up with Draco, whose hand is on the door. Theo rolls his eyes.

"I don't bite, Harry," he says, grumpily, from his bed.

"O-Of course, you don't," Harry says, avoiding eye contact, then leaving the room.

Theo sighs, then flips on his stomach. Ever since they figured out that he knows about their obvious mutual love for each other they've been avoiding him like the plague. They'd even rather be together than with him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt.

By the time they return, Theo's ready for his shower and his nightly visit to Blaise's.

△▼

"I just don't get why they aren't snogging and shagging annoyingly yet," Theo complains as Blaise threads his fingers through his hair.

Blaise tuts. "As much as I know you'd love that, you know you can't pressure them into this."

"When did you get so boring?" Theo drawls.

Blaise rolls his eyes, pulling on a strand Theo's hair. "Since you've become so adventurous."

Theo looks up, fondly, at his best friend. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"Tell that to Draco and Harry," Blaise says softly, smiling at Theo.

Ron coughs. "I'm still here."

Blaise rolls his eyes, albeit darkened cheeks. "Not like you give anything to the gossip circle. Anyways, I bet you and Hermione do this a thousand times worse, and Theo and I are _platonic_."

Theo's eyes flicker to Ron, astonished. Ron gives a small shake of his head, and Theo sighs. How does Blaise still believe the two are together?! He thought his best mate was _clever_!

He shakes his head to himself. "Stop talking about them! I am trying to wallow in self-pity!"

Ron gives him a sideways glance. "Now you're sounding like Draco. You should stop talking to him."

"I'm not talking to him in the first place," Theo retorts, glaring. "Because of _you_ , I may add."

"They were going to figure out sooner or later!" Ron flushes. "It's actually good that you explained it to them how you did."

"True," Blaise agrees. "I thought Sallis would be dead by the time they found out."

Theo winces. "She asked what happened..."

Blaise sits up. "You didn't?!"

"Of course I didn't tell her!" Theo exclaims. "But somehow she already had a vague idea. I've no idea..."

He looks at Ron, pointedly — who sits avoiding eye contact and is very flushed. "Ronald..."

"Well, when I went to the library, to uh, you know — look for you, to _warn_ you about Harry and Draco... Er, I might've slipped something out," he flushes darker, "accidentally, of course!"

Blaise groans and Theo turns red. "Ron!"

"It was only a couple of Ravenclaws... Oh, Sallis was definitely there," Ron cringes, looking at him, apologetically. "I'll explain it to Harry if he gives you any trouble."

"He won't, though," Theo insists. "He's still avoiding me. As well as Draco."

"Well," Blaise shifts, "you did kind of inform them, bluntly."

Theo glares. "They were going to kill me if I _didn't_. And how else am I supposed to get through to them?! They're not even in a relationship now, when they actually _know_."

"Yes, but they're still not certain on each other's feelings," Blaise says, exasperated. "The box — what did it say?"

Theo's brows furrow. "...that the lust potion would work if romantic feelings were involved."

" _If_ they were involved, not if they were _reciprocated_ ," he says, sounding smug with his argument.

Theo sighs, dejectedly. "Well, good job, you, but Draco and Harry aren't _that_ dim _._ "

"No, not actually. If they're in denial deep enough, then they'll think of anything to get out of the situation. It's what people do when they're afraid of love," Blaise taps his nose, twice, arrogance blatant in his face. Theo was close to responding to how ironic his "discovery" was, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Well," Ron starts, but then shakes his head.

"What?" The two Slytherins snap.

Ron flushes as red as his hair. "Just... never mind."

"Ron," Blaise says, warningly.

Ron moans, pitifully, to himself. "It's just... Well, everyone knows Harry's pretty oblivious, and nothing bad on his part, you know that he just gets clueless sometimes. He's pretty observant, otherwise, I mean he _is_ a _Seeker_ — alright, okay, off track, sorry. Anyways — now, look, I like the bloke now that he's... nice and stuff, but let's face it. Draco Malfoy is a coward. So..." He looks very uncomfortable. "Oh, _Merlin_ , what I'm trying to say is that you have to be blunt enough so that it's obvious and can be backed up with... facts! That way Harry will know, and Draco won't run away with his tail between his legs."

The two Slytherins stare at him.

Ron sighs. "I dunno. Just... It's over now, right? I was just throwing out an idea."

Blaise slowly nods. "I see where you're coming from. Blunt and factual... right?"

Ron shrugs, but his face is a dark crimson.

Then it clicks to Theo.

"Oh," he whispers. " _Oh._ I like where you're coming from, Weasley."

Ron shoots him a miserable glare. "And where is that?"

"Oh, you know," Theo says, dismissively. He stands slowly, and a terrible smirk overcomes his face. "Oh, you're _brilliant_ , Ron."

"Theo," Blaise says, cautiously. "Remember what happened last time."

"Oh, but Ron is right. Blunt but factual. Like our last attempt, but more... _concrete._ " Theo smiles conspiratorially at Ron. "I see where you're coming from."

"No, you don't," Ron says, pitifully. "If you did, then you would be leaving well enough alone."

Theo ignores him. "Oh, I've got to go!"

"Where?!"

"To Hermione Granger, of course!"

△▼

Theo taps his foot impatiently as he waits at the bottom of the girl's dormitories stairs.

Really, do the girls stay cooped up there right after dinner is over to _curfew_?!

Theo groans, then brightens at the sight of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott walking through the eighth year curtain.

He doesn't think twice. "Hey, Abbott!"

She looks away from her gazing at Longbottom and focuses on Theo. "Nott? Yes?"

"Hey." He takes in their appearance, and flushes, but still jogs over. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but after you... say your farewells, would you mind dropping by Hermione's and waving her down here?"

Abbott nods, smiling like the Hufflepuff she is. "'Course."

"Great, I owe you, love," Theo grins.

As they walk over to the girl's dormitories, he looks to Longbottom who still beams at Hannah while walking. "Uh, hey, Longbottom, how are you?"

Longbottom flicks his eyes to Theo for half a second. "Fine. Night, then, Hannah?"

Hannah blushes, prettily. "Night, then, Neville." She leans in and presses a small kiss on Longbottom's cheek before rushing up the stairs.

Longbottom flushes as well, and Theo chuckles at him. He sends him a look.

"She's killing me, Nott. She's so gorgeous, and she doesn't even know it. She keeps on kissing my cheek, but never my lips. _Never the lips,_ " the Gryffindor gushes. Theo blinks, taken aback. Sure, he and the boy didn't hate each other, but they didn't spill intimate secrets, either.

"Well," Theo splutters. "Have you tried — Well, you know... Making the first move?"

Longbottom sends him another pointed look. "First move? Me? Thanks for the vote of confidence, mate, but that won't work."

Theo snorts. "Come on, Longbottom. You're a handsome guy! You've got those good... Gryffindor traits, and girls are falling over their feet for you!"

Longbottom stares at him. "What."

"Oh, come on, haven't you noticed?"

Longbottom shakes his head.

Merlin, is everybody in this damned eighth year oblivious?!

"Mate, there are _tons_ of girls who are gushing over you. You should hear some of the sixth years from yesterday — they are ready to kiss your feet. Not joking, mate, swear it on my magic," Theo says to a dubious-looking Longbottom. "Hey, look; if you were swinging our way, I might even have asked you out myself."

That causes Longbottom to blush. "Apparently so would Zabini."

Theo chuckles. "Blaise has a fetish for heroic Gryffindors."

"Right? Are he and Ron together yet?" Longbottom asks.

Theo blinks. "You know Ron is..."

"Mate, he didn't _have_ to tell us," Neville laughs. "I swear, he and Hermione were all mad at each other in fourth year because he was fancying Krum, not _her._ "

Theo laughs, looking at the dopey Gryffindor in a new light.

"Anyways, I see Hermione coming down, now. Talk to you later," Neville goes to leave, but then stops. "And uh, thanks. I think I'll go for it. For the first move."

Theo flushes, but grins. "Good on you, mate."

Neville smiles, and walking backward, adds: "And get Harry and Malfoy together, would you?"

Theo laughs. "Yeah, I'm trying."

Neville smiles once more before ascending up the stairs.

"That's good you're getting along with him."

Theo spins, and comes face to face with a messy-haired Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, I got a plan for Harry and Draco." Theo's expression turns childishly excited.

Hermione sighs. "Theo, it won't work. Frankly, they're too idiotic for it to work, and your plans have been failing."

Theo tries to glare, but fails at _that_ , too. "Thanks for that, but this one won't. Honest!"

Hermione gives him a measuring look.

"Can you just hear me out?"

She stares at him.

"Should we sit down?" Her tone is tired, but Theo could've sworn he saw a bit of a smile on her lips.

△▼

"Everyone in position, Ron and the subjects will be coming in soon!" Theo speaks over the excited chatter in Professor Slughorn's classroom.

The entire class is eighth years. Potions were required after the war, for some reason that Theo doesn't have the care to remember. It's their only class where all twenty-nine eighth years are present.

"Are you sure Harry and Malfoy don't know?!" Seamus Finnegan calls to Theo and Blaise.

Blaise scoffs. "Of course not. Slughorn was elated to join in on the scheme."

Hermione peers over from her respective spot in the back of the class. Her eyes twinkle. "He _was_ a little too excited to join in."

"He wants them together more than we do, Granger," Malone Rogers jumps into his seat next to Elizabeth Tonn, who greets him with a kiss.

Pansy cringes at the hetero kiss. "Anyways, where's Mason Jones?! No seats should be empty!"

"Neither of them will bother," Blaise says, briskly, pointing to Ivan Crawley, Mason's boyfriend, who glares at anyone who glances at the empty seat next to him.

Theo shivers. "Okay, _everyone in position_? Right, Pansy there... Perfect. Blaise next to — always flawless, love. And Turpin if you could — nice! Exactly what I was thinking! And... _there_."

In a wide span of the room, you could see that the only two empty seats were the ones directly next to Theo, who sits at the front. Harry's usual spot beside the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio is filled by Pansy. And Draco's — where he sits next to Theo and Blaise — is empty, but as is Blaise's, for the dark-skinned boy sits next to a flustered Longbottom (no doubt because Blaise couldn't stop flirting).

Theo has a shit-eating grin on his face, when Ron saunters in, smirking. Ron quickly goes to his usual table with Hermione and now Pansy, and sits back to watch the show.

Theo's two dorm mates freeze in the doorway at the scene in the classroom.

Draco stills, lips in a thin line, and Theo can almost _see_ his mind grind. Harry seems to mutter something about not usually being this late. They scan the classroom, but pointedly avoid the two empty seats at the front, next to Theo.

Harry visibly inhales, sharply. He walks, clumsily, over to his usual table. "Er, Pansy, I– I normally... you know, _sit here."_

"Oh, you _do_?" Pansy says, not even hiding her wicked tone. "Terribly sorry, darling."

Harry blinks. "Don't you want to sit next to... Greg and Bulstrode?"

Pansy takes on an innocent expression. "Yes, but MacMillan wanted to sit next to his girlfriend instead of Longbottom. See, it's their one month anniversary."

She points to Ernie MacMillan and Millicent Bulstrode, who exchange fake googling eyes to each other. The class attempts to hide their snickers.

Harry stutters before nodding and stepping back, eyes scanning the room again.

Draco tries his luck with Crawley.

"Hey, Crawley. Hope you don't mind — " he starts.

"Mason," Crawley says, simply, throwing his arm over the back of the chair.

Draco lets out a low whine that's only heard by a few people around him. He nods, top lip between white teeth, and he goes looking for another seat, as well.

At that moment, both Professor Slughorn and Mason Jones walked through the door.

"Well, you can't expect just _anyone_ to know the different types of Muggle berries, Mister Jones!" The loud man cries, chuckling. "Not many _pure-blood_ wizards — oh!" He spots Draco and Harry standing in the middle of the classroom, and then clears his throat, eyes twinkling. "Well, sit down, Harry, Mister Malfoy!"

"Yeah, well, about that, Professor," Harry seems ready to use the man's favoritism.

"No nonsense, my boy!" Slughorn exclaims, looking more excited per second. "You and young Draco can sit next to Mister Nott, there! Don't be shy!"

Theo doesn't spare them a glance for fear of bursting out in laughter. He looks to the blackboard in the front, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the desk.

He hears silence, then approaching footsteps. There's ruffling and a few grunts next to him before Harry is seemingly pushed down in the seat next to him, his entire body rigid.

Theo flicks his eyes to him. "Hey, Harry, Draco."

Draco nods, and Harry smiles, faintly.

"Now, that's settled!" Slughorn exclaims. "Now, we'll be in groups of three like the tables are in now. Firstly, we'll be trying them, then you'll all make the opposite potion to smell the difference, despite — Oh, Mister Malfoy, _do_ set your hand down. I've explained everything yesterday, surely you were listening."

But Draco wasn't listening. Neither was Harry. Because, conveniently, as Slughorn was telling them Amortentia would be what they were testing, Neville had "accidentally" blown up his cauldron, in which the Numbing Potion contents landed perfectly on both Harry's and Draco's head. If either of them suspected anything, they didn't say so as they left the classroom to go to the hospital wing.

"Now, no questions! After smelling the potion, write down what you smelt on a piece of parchment and exchange it with your table partners. The vials will be out in a second, and I have a _strict_ count of these, so don't try anything!" He grins, eyes sparkling as he slowly charms the vials in the front of the room to the separate tables.

Draco turns to Theo, instantly. "What's the potion?"

"Don't you know?" Theo arches an eyebrow.

Draco goes to glare but remembers he's talking to Nott, and settles for a very pointed look. "We were both in the hospital wing."

"Oh well, I wasn't paying attention," Theo shrugs. "All we have to do is sniff it, it should be fine."

But the other two obviously didn't trust him, because both turned around and asked other students what it was. But all twenty-nine eighth-year students were in the room, and all of them wanted Harry and Draco to get together. The two returned to the table, dissatisfied.

"Are you done? The vial is here, and I already wrote down what I smelled," Theo said, dismissively.

He was rather glad they weren't looking around anymore. As required for the lesson, each and every student in the room were either sniffing the bottles like idiots, are dazedly scribbling down what they smelt. Ivan Crawley was even smiling, fondly, at a flustered Mason Jones.

Theo looks at Slughorn who was indiscreetly watching their table, and acts worried. "Slughorn is looking this way. Can't you two idiots just sniff the damn thing?" he hisses, mentally congratulating himself on his acting skills. "I actually care about my Potions NEWT this year, okay?"

Harry gnaws his lip, before grabbing the bottle and sniffing. He immediately goes happy and stares at Draco for a second before writing down what he smelt. Draco, brows furrowed at Harry, quickly does the same, and the results are almost the exact.

When the entire class finished, Slughorn charmed the vials closed, and Theo's two dorm mates look at their papers, confused.

Theo peers at them.

The one in Harry's hand, is in a barely legible scrawl, but it's clear:

_Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _, Draco_ _Malfoy_ _..._

Theo looks at Draco's.

_Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter..._

Theo gapes.

Oh, they're in deep.

"Now, once you've finished writing what you smelt from the Amortentia, please proceed to exchange your parchments!"

He watches as they both start flushing crimson, and he sees Draco edging his wand out to no doubt erase any evidence on what he smelled, so Theo swiftly switches their parchments and hides a smirk.

"I need to fix something on mine, so you two can — " he starts, but they ignore him.

The boys don't spare a glance at each other's parchments and go to grab their respective papers out of each other's hands, but Slughorn does as rehearsed.

"Mister Malfoy, my boy, there's something on your essay, could you come here for a moment?!" he calls.

Harry freezes and Draco looks torn.

Something Theo knows to be significant to all of the returning Slytherins is marks. They need immaculate marks and pretty NEWTS to fix their tarnished, pure-blood names.

Another thing is for specifically Draco Malfoy — family is first. And Draco needs his essays perfect if he wants to help his family — his _mum_.

But Draco looks ready to shake it off, and Theo panics, but then Slughorn showed his first signs of owning a brain.

"Mister Malfoy, I'd hate to only write _Acceptable_ on this!" The professor calls again.

Draco groans quietly before rushing up to Slughorn's desk. Harry splutters then goes to follow him, but not before glancing down at Draco's parchment. He stops.

Theo stands and looks over to Draco who is gaping at the scribbled words in his own hand.

The classroom silences, watching the events unfold. Theo mentally groans, and sends a meaningful look to Hermione. _You can't scare Draco and Harry off, or the plan won't work._

Hermione clears her throat, and says to Pansy, "Pansy, you're writing is a little unclear on this part, could you maybe..."

Soon enough everyone catches on, and only sends furtive glances to the two, frozen boys.

Theo nudges Harry, ultimately breaking the Chosen One out of his dazed state. He blinks at Theo. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Abruptly, Draco leaves the classroom, parchment still clutched in his hand. Theo looks at Harry. "Well? Are you going to go after him?"

Harry blinks, rapidly, and licks his lips. "I— I..."

"Go!" Theo urges, giving him a small shove.

Harry blinks even more before nodding a million times. "I— I will. I will!" Even when he's out the door, you can hear his calls. "Malfoy! Malfoy! _Draco_ _—_!"

It's silent for a while.

"Well," Hermione starts, "shouldn't we be getting back to our work?"

Slughorn blinks. "Yes, of course! Everyone get back to work. Go over your Amortentia scents, then get ready for the — the other potion." He doesn't give further instruction and looks rather bummed out.

Theo sighs, dejectedly. That was rather anticlimactic. He takes out the needed ingredients and starts making the silly Stench Potion that Slughorn assigned yesterday. Hermione sends him a sympathetic look before returning to her own potion.

It's around twenty minutes of quiet working when everyone hears a glass vial break. Automatically, everyone looks to Neville, who shrugs, and is perfect condition. Then, someone shouts. " _Harry — Draco_!"

Their heads swivel to Hermione, who's hand is open, and beneath her is a pile of glass and a pile of powder. Then they look to the doorway.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stand, entire faces flushed, in the entrance to the dungeon, hands clasped together. Draco clears his throat.

"Well?" He seems to be a mixture of embarrassed and amused as he looks around the room. He sends Theo an unreadable look. "Applaud us."

Then the entire class breaks into cheers, and Slughorn looks teary-eyed.

Theo grins as the class swarms Draco and Harry, who thank them for the congratulations. They navigate their way to Theo.

"Oh!" Theo feigns innocence. "You're together, are you? Never saw that one coming. Congratulations."

"We're not getting married," Harry says, exasperated at all of the students. "And, well — we'd like to thank you."

Draco huffs, but a small smile is on his lips. "Yes, Theo. _Thank you_ for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Theo arches an eyebrow at him, his mind rushing through this year.

Draco stares back.

The three dorm mates erupt in laughter, and Theo smiles, fondly, at them, before taking on a warning expression. "No nonsense in the dorm, boys."

"You know we can't control our urges," Harry says, cheekily. "Besides, who knows — someone might dose us with a lust potion."

Theo blushes and rolls his eyes. The new couple go over to Slughorn, who was watching them with an endearing look.

"Nice one, Nott!" Dean Thomas slaps a hand on his back.

"Finally they'll stop eyeing each other awkwardly in Charms," Hannah Abbott winks at Theo.

"You're a genius!" Ernie MacMillan sings to him.

"Brilliant idea, Theodore," Mason Jones smiles.

People congratulate Slughorn as well, and Theo blinks at the scene of all of the different house interacting shamelessly together.

Hermione attempts to get everyone back to the actual lesson, but Pansy rolls her eyes and slings an arm around her. Greg, flushed but grinning, talks to a pretty, smiling Padma Patil. Crawley talks happily to Finnegan, and Jones stands there, beaming. Joan Laney and Liliana Moon are talking animatedly to Kendall Baker and Oliver River — all from different houses. Theo eyes Blaise and Ron, who have that eternal awkward air around them as they talk quietly, and he almost laughs out loud when he sees that Blaise's cheeks were darker than normal.

Theo looks at Anthony Goldstein, who looks at him at the same time. They blush simultaneously, like normal, and then Anthony winks. Theo's insides warm.

Yeah. Maybe McGonagall was right to mix up the houses.

But still, did he _have_ to be stuck Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cheesy every time i read it skngkdn i hope it's good though! 
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks completely brighten my day, so thanks if you did any of them! there's only the epilogue left! :)


	11. Leo's Letter

**_Dear Leonardo Nott,_ **

_Hey, Leo. It's Theo, your older brother._

_I know I haven't written to you that much, and I'm terribly sorry. But I received your drawings, and they were beautiful._ _I especially liked the one where Mum and Dad were locked up in Azkaban. That was funny._

_I think I'll be able to get a job, Leo. Imagine! We could get a flat somewhere, and live by our own rules and regulations. We could have late-night broom rides, and have_ _Muggle_ _ice cream whenever we want because we could_ do _whatever we want. We won't have to do what our parents say._

 _I was thinking about it, Leo, and I don't really know what I'm good at. My friends at school say that I should become a matchmaker - you know, like that witch in Aunt_ _Yessenia's_ _magazines who sets people up on dates. But I don't really want to do that, Leo. I want to do something that could help_ us.

_So, I was talking to the Headmistress (she and I get on really well, by the way, so you'll have your way set when you get to Hogwarts), and she said something about Healing. Do you reckon I could take up healing, Leo? Maybe a Mind Healer or something. Maybe something that could help veterans from the war, or something. I dunno. Just a thought._

_It's close to an end, the school year. Not quite over, but end-of-term exams are going to be here, and NEWTS, and everything else, so I have to pay close attention in class._ _The professors are already fretting over us._

_I have a lot of people that want to meet you, Leo. They're all my friends, and I know you'll like_ _them_ _. They're really nice._

_There's a special someone, as well, Leo. His name is Anthony. I think you'll really like him - well, I want you to. You'll be seeing him a lot in the future._ _Hopefully._

 _And guess who another of them is?_ Harry Potter, _Leo_. _Y_ _ou've got Harry Potter waiting to meet you, Leo! You can get him to sign your poster, but mind you, act cool about it. He doesn't really enjoy all the attention. But never mind that, because you can shove that in your friends' faces, and in a couple of years, you'll be one of the only people who know Harry personally in your year at Hogwarts._

_I miss you, Leo. And I love you a lot._

_Please write soon,_  
_Your brother, Theodore Nott_

Theo attaches the letter to a brown, tawny, school owl, and watches as it flies off. He grins at it.

He stomps down the stairs from the owlery and starts his way to the library.

"No, Harry," Hermione Granger's exasperated voice rings.

"I think it's a good idea," Harry Potter's tone is defensive.

"I dunno, I'll do whatever," Ronald Weasley's comes out slightly confused.

"Well, you're both idiots, so shut up and listen to me," Hermione glares at her two best friends, before looking up and seeing Theo. She brightens. "Hey, Theo!"

"Hullo," he says, warmly. "What're you guys doing?"

"Harry wants to take Draco on a date," Hermione says.

Theo's eyebrows furrow, and he sits in the chair next to Ron and Harry. "I was eavesdropping, how is that a bad idea?"

Ron chuckles, disbelievingly. "You're so shameless."

Theo smiles, cheekily, and Hermione answers his question, "He wants their first date to be in the _Chamber of Secrets._ "

Theo blinks. "What?"

Harry let out a low whine. "He said something about wanting to see it, before, and he seemed really interested, so I thought we could just scope out the area."

"It's still here?" Theo asks. "After reconstruction?"

"Of course," Hermione says. "It's a very important part of Hogwarts', Voldemort's, and the Wizarding World's history."

("Plus it's kind of hidden," Harry pipes, but they ignore him.)

"And a part of Lockhart's history," Ron cackles, and Hermione sends him a disapproving look.

"Not to mention Harry's and Ginevra's," a voice calls, and Pansy Parkinson appears from behind another bookshelf. She leans elegantly against Hermione's chair. "I was eavesdropping, too, sue me."

"Next thing you know, Crawley is going to come out," Harry mutters.

"No, but I'm here," Gregory Goyle says, shortly, settling down on the other side of Ron, and next to Hermione.

Harry groans, covering his burning face. "Draco... Just come out, already."

Draco Malfoy comes bounding out and jumps on Harry's lap more shameless than any Slytherin ever. "Please, please, _please_ take me to the Chamber of Secrets! Don't listen to Hermione, I _do_ want to go, and it _is_ super romantic!"

Harry smiles at him. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Draco whispers, and leans in for a kiss.

"Gross, they're kissing," Blaise Zabini says, leaping, gracefully, down from a tall shelf.

Ron chokes on air.

"Do you _always_ have to make the best entrance?" Theo sighs, fondly, at his best mate.

"Theo, I'm queen, of _course,_ I do," Blaise rolls his eyes. He sits on Theo's other side, next to Harry and Draco. "Can I come, too?" He asks the couple.

Draco glares. "No."

Harry shrugs. "He's the boss."

Blaise groans, pitifully, and sinks in his seat.

"Why doesn't Ron take you?" Hermione asks, a sort of sly look on her face.

"Huh?" Blaise asks, lamely.

"Ron knows where it is, don't you?" Hermione asks, smiling.

"I can't speak - " Ron starts.

"You know how to say 'open', Ron," Harry says, grinning. "Did it last year, remember?"

Hermione nods, smirking devilishly.

Blaise shifts. "I mean - "

"Why don't you go tonight?" Draco asks, catching on. "Harry and I were planning a date on Friday, so tonight will be your guys'."

"Our _what_ , exactly - " Ron gets cut off.

"Hermione and I will be going on a stroll on the grounds tonight, as well," Pansy says calmly. "But it won't be _our_ first date."

Blaise blinks. "Date?"

Theo groans, and hits his head on the table. "Blaise, you bloody idiot."

Hermione chuckles. "Yes, Pansy and I are dating."

"What? I mean - I thought - _oh_ ," he stutters.

Draco snorts. "You're even more oblivious than Harry."

"Hey - " Harry was cut off by Draco's lips on his.

Ron is a burning red when he stands. "I've got to use the restroom," his voice is very high-pitched.

"Ron - " Hermione starts, but he's out of the library in a second.

Blaise stares at the tabletop. Then stands. "I need to... go to the library."

Pansy snorts, but Blaise is already gone. She looks up, then stands, as well. "Hermione, would you like to go to the dorm? I have a few assignments I need help on."

Hermione doesn't blink as she replies. "Of course, Pansy."

"We're gonna go to the dorm, don't bother coming back for a while," Harry says to Theo, winking, and basically snogs Draco out of the room.

Greg looks at Theo. "A house-elf promised me a cake. Bye."

Theo splutters as he is left utterly alone. Then spins.

There stands a slightly flustered Anthony Goldstein. He smiles at Theo.

"Hey," Theo breathes.

"Hi," the boy responds.

"Would you uh, would you like to sit down?" Theo momentarily wonders why he's the least smooth Slytherin in Hogwarts history.

But Anthony seems charmed all the same. "Yeah! Yes, of course."

They sit at the once full table and avoid each other's eyes.

Theo gathers up his nonexistent Gryffindor courage. "So, I heard that we'll have a few more Hogsmeade visits. I was planning to go with Blaise, but I think he's having an existential crisis. So, would you like... Would you like to..."

Goldstein visibly cowers. "As..." He clears his throat. "As friends?"

Theo's eyes widen, and his heart plummets. "I mean - If you want to. I was actually thinking more of... As a date."

He looks down, humiliated. Of course, Anthony isn't gay. How could he? He probably likes tits and vaginas, and he probably has girls lined outside of his dorm door, just _begging_ for him, and -

"Yes."

Theo looks up.

"What?"

"Yes," Anthony's brown eyes twinkle. "I'd like to. As a... I'd like to go on a date with you."

Theo thinks that maybe houses don't mean that much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it! i wrote this a while ago, but every time that i revisit it, i like to tweak the words around to develop this version of theo more, and i think this is the best version yet! also, this was the first time i wrote drarry, pansmione, and blaise/ron (which are all pairings that i adore) and so this was such an adventure for me. 
> 
> i had always planned to write a chapter dedicated to show the rest of the blaise/ron story but i never got to it. please comment if you think that i should try to pursue that, or if you have anything else to say about the story!!
> 
> thanks so much for reading, and with love, d <3


End file.
